trouble maker vs mr perfect
by kang jiki
Summary: Cerita cinta di asrama khusus namja. "dia berbeda, dan sangat unik! Sepertinya aku tidak akan bosan bermain dengannya ketua F4! Si trouble maker kutukan dewa kalau sampai satu kamar denganya kalau kau ingin selamat, ikutilah permainanku!" tuhan apa yang aku rasakan ini? aku ingin terus melihat senyumanmu HAEHYUK, KYUMIN, HANCHUL, KANGTEUK, sedikit ZHOURY, SIBUM
1. Chapter 1

Trouble maker vs

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kangin

Leeteuk/ park Jungsoo

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Synopsis:

Cerita cinta di asrama khusus namja. Si troble maker, Hae dan si Mr. Perfect, Hyuk. Sama-sama terkenal di lingkungan sekolah. bagaimana kisahnya saat dua sifat bertolak belakang ini di pertemukan, setelah dua tahun hanya tahu tanpa bertemu secara langsung? Apakah mereka berdua tahan dengan sifat masing-masing?

Rate T, romantic, friendship, sedikit humor (maybe)

Warning: abal, AU, GJ, amburadul, aneh, BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD berterbaran, dsb

Saia hanya mau bilang tidak suka jangan dibaca ^^

Happy reading

Chapter 1

Aku berdiri di pintu gerbang SM high school, sekolahku sekaligus rumah keduaku. Memasuki semester baru, menjadikan halaman sekolah ramai oleh para siswa baru. Namaku Lee Eunhyuk, tapi teman-temanku sering memanggilku Hyukkie atau…

"eh itu si mr. perfect!"

"tumben dia tidak datang pagi, biasanya dia datang saat tukang kebun mulai bekerja!"

"namanya aja baru liburan"

"apa sepertinya butuh libur?"

"lebih tepatnya, dia kehilangan kacamata! Makanya perlu cari toko barang bekas dulu, hahaha" aku langsung berjalan pergi daripada mendengarkan mereka tertawa. Benar-benar tidak penting. Nah itu tadi nama keduaku. Si mr. perfect! Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan nama itu ada, mungkin sejak aku kelas satu.

"hoii anak monyet!" panggil seorang dari belakang. Aku tahu siapa orang itu, si Cinderella man yang suka melakukan hal sesuai keinginannya. Dia merangkul bahuku dan berjalan beriringan denganku. "liburan ini membuatku jarang bertemu denganmu! Kau tambah kurus saja!"

"lalu?"

"seperti aku dong sering pergi ke spa salon, jadinya wajah dan tubuh terawat!" selalu seperti itu. Dia pasti membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Namanya Kim Heechul, sepupuku yang sangat cantik. Primadona sekolah yang tidak bisa didapatkan. Begitulah desas-desus yang aku dengar dari para siswa.

Aku dan Heechul menepi saat didesak oleh segerombolan siswa. Mereka berteriak-teriak kegirangan menyambut 4 mobil bermerek mewah. Satu persatu pintu mobil terbuka. Dimulai dari mobil pagani zonda merah, dari dalamnya keluar namja bertubuh kekar dengan surai hitam ditata berantakan.

"Kangin~ Kim Kangin sunbe! Kyaaaa!" seperti itulah teriakan yang bisa didengar.

Setelah itu mobil kedua, Porsche boxster hitam menampakkan seorang namja bersurai hitam, berhidung mancung, dan memiliki tubuh tinggi. Wajahnya sangat mencerminkan jika dia bukan warga asli Negara Korea.

"Tan Hangeng sunbe! Wo ai ni" itu teriakan untuk namja kedua. Aku melirik Heechul, lihat kan! wajahnya sudah berubah jika menyangkut namja keturunan China itu. Walaupun mulut pedasnya tidak berhenti mengerutu dan mengeluarkan cacian, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ada sedikit semburat merah disana. Tapi yah, itu urusan Heechul, karena saat ditanya tentang namja China itu dia pasti marah dan moodnya langsung buruk. Dari mobil ketiga bermerek Lamborghini galardo warna kuning keluarlah namja tinggi, dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut ikal coklat. Dia menyeringai sambil membuka jaket kulitnya. Membuat suara teriakan itu bertambah kencang.

"aaaaa~ Kyuhyun! Saranghae! Kyuhyun" aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga mereka tidak berubah menjadi buas dan merusak halaman sekolah. Dan mobil terakhir. Ini sepertinya yang paling ditunggu-tunggu mereka. Mobil bermerek bugatti veyron warna putih itu menampakkan seorang namja bersurai brunette dengan poni miring, dan tubuh kekar. Namja itu membuka kacamata hitamnya, memperlihatkan iris coklat mudanya yang sendu. Tidak ada yang menyangka dibalik mata sendu itu ada iblis yang mengerikan. Si trouble maker alias…

"Lee Donghae! Lee Donghae… Donghae sunbe" keempat namja yang dikenal dengan sebutan F4 itu berjalan beriringan masih dengan teriakan-teriakan disekitarnya. Apa sih yang dibanggakan dari segerombolan namja manja yang suka bikin onar itu. Sangat tidak berguna!

"ayo anak monyet! Lebih baik kita cepat kekelas, matahari dapat membakar kulit putihku" Heechul mengandeng tanganku dan menyeretku masuk kegedung sekolah.

Aku berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang luas ini. Sebelum mendengar suara memanggil.

"Hyukkie, Heenim hyung selamat pagi~" aku dan Heechul menoleh, dibelakang kami berdiri namja bersurai blonde, bertubuh pendek berisi dan memiliki bibir m tipis yang imut. Heechul langsung memeluk namja ini.

"bunny bunny sweetyku! Waaa aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Heechul sambil menciumi pipi namja imut ini.

"hihihi nde, aku juga sangat merindukan Heenim hyung" mereka pun berpelukan ria, membuatku menggeleng melihat tingkah aneh kedua namja labil ini. Namja imut bergigi kelinci itu bernama Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah teman sekamar Heechul, sekaligus temanku di perpustakaan. Mungkin dua tahun berada di kamar asrama yang sama membuat Sungmin ketularan sifat Heechul yang sedikit aneh.

"annyeong" aku menoleh saat mendengar suara disampingku. Aku tersenyum mendapati namja berwajah cantik, dengan senyum lesung pipit, surai coklat dan hidung mancungnya. Dia Park Jungsoo tapi kami akrab memanggilnya Leeteuk.

"bebek~ sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Heechul memeluk Leeteuk, membuat Sungmin juga ikut memeluknya. Mereka seperti teletubis kalau begini. "karena kita sudah berkumpul bagaimana kalau kita kekantin! Ini kan hari pertama masuk sekolah pelajaran juga pasti banyak yang kosong"

"jadi hyung ingin bolos?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"tentu saja! Kapan lagi kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini! Sekarang kita tidak lagi satu kelas? Belum lagi tata letak kamar yang akan dirubah"

"lho jadi gossip tentang roommate asrama yang harus diganti setiap tahun itu benar?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata terbelalak.

"tentu saja! Seperti yang sudah ditempel dipapan pengumuman kan! peraturan baru yang akan diterapkan di asrama!"

"aku tidak peduli perubahan tata tertib itu! Tapi aku tidak rela berganti teman asrama"

"benar kata Teuki hyung! sudah dua tahun bersama, pasti akan sangat berat beradaptasi dengan teman baru"

"kenapa sih kita harus mengikuti aturan baru itu? Bukanya kita sudah kelas tiga"

"cih, yang lebih mengesalkan lagi… kepala sekolah mirip bakpau itu tidak memberi tahukan kamar dan roommate baru kita! Aku kan jadi tidak bisa mencari tahu" cibir Heechul kesal. Benar juga, aku penasaran dengan hal ini. Pengumuman itu baru akan diberikan nanti dalam bentuk nomor ditiap siswa. Aku hanya berharap semoga roommateku tidak terlalu berisik, dan suka menganggu.

…haehyuk…

SM high school, sekolah sekaligus asrama khusus untuk para namja. Lingkungan sekolah yang terkenal akan pendidikannya yang tinggi, lapangan, taman, kantin, perpustakaan, kolam renang, tempat parkir serta gedung asrama menjadi satu komplek. Tidak ada yang boleh pulang tanpa izin yang jelas. Libur sekolah seperti tanggal merah atau hari sabtu dan minggu, kami pergunakan untuk belajar atau bersantai. Hanya bulan Desember, saat hari natal… kami mendapat libur selama satu bulan dan diperbolehkan pulang.

Sejak kelas satu aku sudah tinggal dikamar asrama bersama Leeteuk. Heechul juga dengan Sungmin. Makanya kami sangat akrab. Hanya mereka satu-satunya temanku disini. cap sekaligus sifat pendiamku ini membuatku tidak mendapat teman. Tapi aku menikmatinya! Aku lebih suka ketenangan, karena saat sunyi pikiran jadi lebih focus.

"ini pesanan kalian" kata Leeteuk sambil membawa nampan yang berisi 4 gelas softdrink. Saat ini kami berada di kantin. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau disini, ingat! Aku adalah mr. perfect dan tidak mungkin bolos kelas sekalipun tidak ada pelajaran. Tapi sejak dulu, aku memang tidak bisa menolak jika menyangkut sahabat-sahabatku ini. Apalagi saat Sungmin sudah menunjukkan puppy eyesnya, Leeteuk dengan senyum mautnya dan Heechul dengan ancamannya. Sekuat apapun pertahanku pasti akan rusak juga.

"tidak punya mata ya?" bentakan itu membuat kami kecuali Sungmin yang sedang tidur, menoleh. Bukan hanya kami tapi juga seluruh orang yang ada dikantin ini. Saat ini di meja nomor 3, aku melihat beberapa siswa baru berdiri menunduk dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan. Dihadapan mereka duduk empat namja yang paling terkenal disekolah ini. Empat namja paling kaya, paling berkuasa dan suka bikin onar, F4. Huh! Kenapa aku harus bertemu mereka lagi? Hari ini sepertinya bukan hari keberuntunganku.

"heh kenapa malah diam? Dia tanya padamu?" tanya namja tinggi bersurai ikal coklat tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari pspnya. Ternyata rumor itu benar. Namja cuek dan gamer sejati, prince ice, Kyuhyun.

"sepertinya mereka perlu diberi pelajaran" kata namja kekar yang saat ini mengenakan topi hitam, sebut saja dia si algojo terkuat alias Kangin.

"ma-maaf sunbe"

"kalian tidak tahu siapa kami?" tanya namja bersurai brunette masih dengan bentakannya. Dia… si trouble maker, Lee Donghae. orang yang tidak ingin aku temui sekalipun itu dalam mimpi.

"ta-tahu su-sunbe"

"kalau tahu kenapa masih cari gara-gara?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"ka-kami tidak se-sengaja sunbe"

"hah alasan! Anak baru seperti kalian pantasnya di hukum, apa ya hukuman yang pantas untuk kalian?"

"ja-jangan sunbe ampun… maafkan kami" mereka berlutut sambil mengatupkan tangan. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukan anak-anak itu? Kenapa sampai seribut ini?

"kalian tahu berapa harga sepatuku? Itu bisa membeli harga diri kalian tahu!" bentak Donghae sambil mengeprak meja. Aku melirik Heechul yang sedang berbisik dengan siswa lain.

"ada apa sih Heenim?" tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah polosnya.

"biasa ada siswa yang berbuat salah pada F4, salah satu anak menumpahkan minuman di sepatu Donghae"

"hanya masalah sekecil itu sampai kedengaran seluruh kantin?"

"kayak kau tidak tahu mereka saja Teuki-ah"

"ya tuhan~ semoga aku dijauhkan dari orang-orang seperti mereka, amien" aku terus diam sambil menatap meja itu. Saat ini Donghae menaikan salah satu kakinya sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"bersihkan sepatuku! bukan dengan kain, jilat pakai lidah"

Benar-benar keterlaluan, dia sungguh iblis. Aku melirik Leeteuk yang berdiri dari bangkunya. "mau kemana Teuki-ah?" tanya Heechul.

"aku pergi saja! Aku tidak tega melihat hal itu, selera makanku pun hilang"

"lho Hyukkie! Kau juga? Hei tunggu aku! Aduh Minie ini susah sekali sih bangunnya?" aku berjalan menyusul Leeteuk, tidak memperdulikan Heechul yang sibuk membangunkan si kelinci tidur.

…haehyuk…

Sore hari tiba. Aku menyeret koperku menuju kamar baru. Kamar nomor 3033, angka yang tidak bagus. Semoga saja angka 3 ini tidak membawa kesialan bagiku. Aku membuka pintu bercat putih dihadapanku ini.

"huwaaa luasnya" aku takjub melihat kamar baruku ini. Gedung asrama yang baru memang sangat special. Selain tenang karena jauh dari jalan raya, gedung ini juga masih baru, dengan kamar yang cukup luas. Kalau seperti ini aku bersyukur bisa pindah. Kamar ini terdiri dari dua lantai. dengan jendela besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan perbukitan dibelakang sekolah. Cat berwarna pastel, kamar mandi berpintu kaca buram, serta furniture kamar yang serba putih. Membuat kamar ini terlihat sangat cantik.

Aku menatap keatas. Tidak ada penghalang untuk lantai atas dan bawah, hanya pagar besi yang dibuat 4 garis memanjang. Bahkan penghuni kamar ini dapat saling melihat. Unik juga.

Eum… kamar diatas memanjang karena tidak memakai semua ruangan, sedangkan lantai bawah luas, tapi sedikit dikurangi karena adanya kamar mandi, ruang dapur dan tempat tv. Mana ya yang harus aku pilih? Atas atau bawah?

Lebih baik aku pilih bawah! Selain luas juga dekat dengan kamar mandi dan dapur. Aku juga tidak perlu capek naik turun tangga. "hem.. Menjadi orang pertama itu memang enak, bisa memilih dengan leluasa" aku menaruh koper jinggaku di dekat tempat tidur. mungkin mandi adalah pilihan terbaik sebelum menata barang-barangku.

#Eunhyuk pov end

Beberapa menit kemudian, namja pemilik gummy smile ini keluar. Dia berjalan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk yang terkalung dileher. Saking asiknya menggosok rambut dia sampai tidak menyadari koper biru tergeletak didepannya. Dan…

'bruak' Eunhyuk jatuh dengan tidak etisnya. Handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya pun lepas, dan parahnya belum sempat Eunhyuk membenahi handuk itu pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan namja berbadan tegap yang langsung membulatkan matanya.

"AAAAAAAAA!" teriakan kedua orang itu. Namja berbadan tegap langsung menutup pintunya dan Eunhyuk segera membenahi handuk sambil mengambil celana asal dari koper.

"kenapa kau bugil disini! kau kira kamar ini ajang blue film apa?" tanya namja itu sambil membuka pintunya.

"kau yang salah! Menaruh koper sembarangan, dan masuk tanpa ketuk pintu dulu!"

"heh ini kan kamarku buat apa aku ketuk"

"ini juga kamarku tahu!" kedua mata itu bertemu. Eunhyuk membulatkan mata saat tahu siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"k-kau…." Eunhyuk mengambil kecamatanya dan melihat sekali lagi siapa yang berdiri didepannya. Namja itu juga mengerutkan alis sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk.

"trouble maker…"

"si perfect! Heh… jadi kau roommateku sekarang?" mereka terdiam. Dalam hati Eunhyuk terus berdoa semoga yang dialaminya ini hanya mimpi. tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berada dipihaknya sekarang.

.

.TBC

.

.huwaaaa apa-apaan ini coba? Setelah hiatus yang begitu lama saia si galauan, malah buat ff lagi, haduh mana suram bingit lagi ffnya #pundung

Mianhae untuk semuanya, yang lain belum selesai tapi malah saia dengan tidak etisnya membuat ff lagi, huuh mana saia ndak bisa buat ff oneshoot, pasti TBC dan lama~~~ selesainya, mianhae

Hehehe akhir kata see you next chap


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble maker vs

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kangin

Leeteuk/ park Jungsoo

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Synopsis:

Cerita cinta di asrama khusus namja. Si troble maker, Hae dan si Mr. Perfect, Hyuk. Sama-sama terkenal di lingkungan sekolah. bagaimana kisahnya saat dua sifat bertolak belakang ini di pertemukan, setelah dua tahun hanya tahu tanpa bertemu secara langsung? Apakah mereka berdua tahan dengan sifat masing-masing?

Rate T, romantic, friendship, sedikit humor (maybe)

Warning: abal, AU, GJ, amburadul, aneh, BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD berterbaran, dsb

.

.

.

Nb:

Maaf sebelumnya, kalau menurut kalian ini seperti bbf atau meteor garden, atau hana yori dango atau apalah itu yang sejenisnya… tapi sungguh ini ndak bercerita seperti itu kok? Kalau memang menurut kalian cerita seperti ini sudah basi, saya hanya bisa bilang maaf karena saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu, maaf? tapi terserah kalian yang membaca? saya Cuma bisa pundung kalau begitu… saya lihat review untuk chap 2 ini kalau memang tidak bagus ya saya hapus saja, maaf sebelumnya….

Saya hanya ingin menularkan virus haehyuk saya, ndak lebih kok? T.T

Happy reading~~~

Chapter 2

Eunhyuk terus mengerucutkan bibir sambil menata barang-barangnya. Dia sangat kesal terbukti dari cara jalannya yang terus menghentak-hentak.

"heh berisik! Pelankan jalanmu, bodoh!" seru seseorang dari lantai bawah. Eunhyuk semakin kesal melihatnya.

#Eunhyuk pov

Ya tuhan, aku ingin berteriak! Apa lagi kesialan yang eungkau berikan hari ini padaku? Huwaaa kenapa aku harus satu kamar dengan orang menyebalkan seantreo jagat raya itu? Kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengan manusia sok berkuasa itu? Dan kenapa dia mengambil tempat tidurku? Kenapa, kenapa?

Dasar namja menyebalkan, tidak punya hati! namja berwajah ikan cucut! Argh…..! dengan seenaknya dia mengusirku keatas, dan membuang tasku dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan. Sebal, sebal, sebal….! Lebih baik aku tidur digudang kalau begini.

Lee Donghae, trouble maker yang berhati iblis. Aku sekamar dengannya? Apa aku akan dapat meneruskan hidupku? Apa jangan-jangan nasibku akan sama seperti kisah-kisah kekerasan didalam novel? Mati dengan tidak sewajarnya? Lagipula kemana otak jeniusku ini? Kenapa tidak berfungsi disaat seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mencari ide yang dapat membuatku keluar dari sini?

'clik' lampu padam, membuatku terperanjat kaget, aku melihat kebawah dan menemukan Donghae biang keladi dari masalah ini sedang berjalan kekasurnya.

"kenapa kau matikan lampunya? Aku belum selesai beres-beres" Donghae hanya melirikku lalu menyelimuti badannya. "aish… yaa! Kau dengar tidak sih aku bicara?"

"berisik! Tidurlah bodoh, atau kau mau tidur diluar?" katanya dengan wajah dingin. Omo… kenapa aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ya tuhan, sebenarnya rencana apa sih yang engkau berikan padaku?

Dengan hanya bisa berdoa dan pasrah, aku berjalan ketempat tidur dan mulai memejamkan mata. Dalam hati aku masih berharap bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

…haehyuk…

Aku terbangun saat sinar matahari menembus gorden kamar. Dengan enggan aku duduk ditepi ranjang sambil mengusap mata. Aku melirik kebawah. Huh… ternyata si trouble maker masih tidur! wajar sih, dari tampangnya saja menunjukkan seberapa malasnya dia. Lihat bahkan ruangan bawah tampak berantakan dengan semua baju dan barang-barangnya yang dibiarkan berserakan. Apa ini yang diidolakan para siswa? Benar-benar tidak berguna!

Aku langsung mengambil handuk dan melangkah dengan perlahan kekamar mandi. Aku lakukan ini hanya karena tidak mau berurusan dengan si pembuat masalah pagi-pagi seperti ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah siap. Dengan seragam dan tasku. Hanya tinggal memakai sepatu di luar. Aku menuruni tangga, melihat seorang manusia yang masih tertidur di tempatnya. Ini anak niat sekolah atau tidak sih? Sudah hampir jam 7, dia masih tidur nyenyak ditempatnya. Apa sehari-hari dia memang selalu seperti itu? Dikelas pasti dia sering telat? Huuh bukan urusanku, toh siapa dia? Dia hanya perusak hidupku yang tenang. Aku meliriknya sekilas dan berjalan pergi.

Aku berdiri di depan kelas XII A 1. Kelas baruku yang tidak ada Sungmin, Heechul dan Leeteuk. Pasti aku akan kesepian disini? ingat! Merekalah satu-satunya temanku. Semua siswa disini menganggapku membosankan dan kutu buku. Tidak mungkin ada yang mau bergaul denganku. Aku berjalan masuk, tuh kan semuanya langsung diam. Karena takut aku hanya berjalan tanpa memandang sekitar. Untunglah, bangku pojok paling belakang belum ada penghuninya. Lebih baik aku cepat kesana sebelum ada yang menempati.

"waaa sepertinya kelas kita akan menjadi kelas teladan tahun ini?"

"kok bisa?"

"tentu saja! Lihatlah, si mr. perfect kebanggaan sekolah ada disini"

"huh dia itu hanya anak culun! Apa yang kau harapkan darinya?"

"bisa kita manfaatkan untuk jadi pesuruh, hahaha" aku hanya bisa diam mendengar hal itu. Selalu saja, apa karena kacamataku ini aku dibilang culun? Atau hanya karena aku suka berada diperpustakaan dan tidak pernah telat masuk kelas? Atau karena aku tidak pernah tahu gossip dan berita terpopuler anak remaja? Apa karena aku tidak bisa mengikuti gaya mereka. Seharusnya mereka tahu dan sadar bahwa setiap orang pasti tidak sama. Dan tidak selalu berada dalam keluarga yang serba kecukupan.

Aku juga mau mengubah penampilanku, jika aku ingin aku juga bisa pergi ke club seperti mereka dan menghabiskan uang orang tua. Tapi aku sadar, aku bukan dari keluarga mampu. Bagaimana orang tuaku nanti jika aku mengikuti gaya teman-temanku? Mereka sudah bekerja keras demi aku, dan aku anak tertua yang sangat diharapkan.

Aku menoleh saat mendengar ribut-ribut di bangku sampingku.

"huwaaa~ apa tuhan sedang baik pada kita? Lihatlah itu Hangeng sunbe"

"nde itu Hangeng! Seperti mimpi kita satu kelas dengan salah satu pangeran sekolah"

"katanya Hangeng gege itu yang paling baik, aku mau meminta tanda tanganya sepulang sekolah"

"aduh! Pulang sekolah kelamaan, waktu istirahat saja" aku menatap satu namja yang duduk di barisan nomor 3 tidak jauh dari bangkuku. Namja itu sedang membaca buku tanpa memperdulikan bisikan di sekitarnya. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku juga ikut membaca buku. Daripada mengikuti namja-namja labil ini. Huuh sangat tidak berguna!

Aku menoleh saat merasakan tepukan dipundakku. Aku mendapati Leeteuk tengah tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipitnya yang cantik.

"Eeteuk?"

"hehehe ternyata kita satu kelas Hyukkie? Ah~syukurlah" Leeteuk menaruh tasnya disampingku dan duduk dibangkunya. Aku juga sangat bersyukur, masih ada Leeteuk disini. "oh iya bagaimana dengan roommatemu yang baru Hyukkie?" aku terdiam dan kembali mengingat si namja menyebalkan yang dengan gampangnya membuatku kesal.

"kau sendiri?"

"aku sekamar dengan namja baik dan suka sekali memasak! Tadi pagi saja dia membuatkanku roti panggang dan telur mata sapi yang sangat enak, namanya Kim Ryeowook"

"sepertinya kau senang sekali?" tanyaku dengan sedikit nada kecemburuan. Bagaimanapun juga Leeteuk sudah menjadi roommateku selama 2 tahun. Leeteuk yang tahu segera merangkulku.

"Hyukkie tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kesenanganku saat sekamar denganmu? Kau yang cerewet, bawel, suka menyuruh orang belajar, cengeng dan penakut! Siapa yang bisa melupakan itu?"

"Eeteuk, jangan keras-keras nanti kalau ada yang dengar aku bisa malu?"

"hehehe ya biar ada yang dengar, supaya mereka tahu bahwa sahabatku ini tidak seperti yang mereka kira" Leeteuk menggosok rambutku, membuatku mengerucutkan bibir kesal. "oh iya, kau belum jawab! Siapa roommatemu dan seperti apa dia?"

"dia… dia adalah…." Aku menggigit bibir bawah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Leeteuk setelah tahu kesialan yang aku dapatkan.

"siapa?"

"d-dia… dia…" belum sempat aku berbicara, pintu kelas terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Semua memandang ke sana termasuk aku dan Leeteuk. Mataku membulat seketika. Tuhan~ jangan kau berikan kesialan lagi padaku? Jangan biarkan iblis yang merusak kehidupanku dikamar asrama, muncul juga di kelas. Aku mohon tuhan~~~

Oh tidak sepertinya doaku tidak dikabulkan! Aku melihat Donghae berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Hangeng. Mereka tampak berbicara santai tanpa memerdulikan kehebohan fans-fans mereka. Donghae meletakkan tasnya di selorokan meja dan menatap sekeliling. jadi benar dia akan satu kelas denganku? Denganku? Tuhan~ bolehkah aku menangis dan berteriak sekarang?

Mata Donghae menemukanku. Seperti magnet yang membawaku juga ikut menatapnya. Sepertinya dia tampak sangat kesal, apa karena aku pergi tanpa membangunkannya? Tapi salahnya sendiri yang terlalu nyenyak. Huwaaa tuhan bagaimana ini? Apa ini firasatku saja atau akan ada hal buruk setelah ini. Dia menyeringai dan kembali mengobrol dengan Hangeng. Aku menelan ludah takut, merasakan keringat yang tiba-tiba membanjiri tubuhku.

"Hyukkie kenapa?"

"ah tidak, tidak apa-apa" setelah itu aku hanya diam, sambil menatap kedepan karena guru sudah datang.

#Eunhyuk pov end

_skip time_

Bel tanda istirah berbunyi. Para siswa pergi dari kelas. Begitupun Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk yang pergi mencari Heechul dan Sungmin yang katanya juga satu kelas. Eunhyuk berjalan dibelakang Leeteuk sambil menunduk, dia menoleh saat mendengar suara deheman yang datang dari seorang namja tampan. Namja yang dari tadi duduk melipat tangan sambil terus menatapnya. Eunhyuk yang langsung takut memilih berjalan mendahulu Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk berlari mengejarnya. Namja tampan yang tidak lain adalah Donghae itu sedikit mengangkat bibirnya melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk.

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya Hangeng setelah lama terdiam melihat tingkah Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Donghae mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu. "oh~ hanya penglihatanku saja atau seorang Lee Donghae sedang tertarik saat ini?"

"dia berbeda, dan sangat unik! Sepertinya aku tidak akan bosan bermain dengannya" kedua orang itu mengalihkan tatapan saat mendapati dua namja yang masuk dari pintu belakang duduk dihadapan mereka.

"kalian tahu, aku memergoki Kyuhyun tidak melihat pspnya tadi" kata Kangin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya diantara Donghae dan Hangeng. Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain psp berdecak kesal.

"hah benarkah? Cho Kyuhyun tidak melihat psp? Ini berita heboh" kata Hangeng sambil menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"tentu saja heboh! Kyuhyun kan tidak akan membiarkan permainannya game over! Tapi tadi hanya karena satu namja dia melakukan hal itu"

"ck, yaa! Berhentilah berbicara raccoon! Atau kau mau psp ini menyumpal mulut embermu?!"

"hahaha sabar Kyuhyun! Memang kenyataannya seperti itu kan?"

"ck, bukan urusan kalian"

"wah wah~ sepertinya dua teman kita mengalami nasib yang sama Kangin"

"sama? Donghae juga"

"iya, si trouble maker ini tersenyum hanya karena satu namja"

"wow? Apakah dunia ini akan hancur sebentar lagi"

"berisik, diamlah!" seru Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Di tempat lain. Kantin dengan bangku dekat jendela. Tampak empat namja cantik sedang duduk menikmati makanan sambil mengobrol.

"seperti apa roommatemu bebek?" tanya namja yang suka sekali menganti nama orang, Kim Heechul.

"dia baik dan sangat manis! Juga pandai masak dan ramah, namanya kim Ryeowook"

"wow sepertinya kau sangat beruntung!"

"hehehe tentu saja! Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot memasak"

"kalau kau Minie?"

"aku satu kamar dengan asisten ketua osis, Kim Kibum" kata Sungmin sambil menyeruput strawberry shakenya. "dia pendiam dan tidak suka diganggu jika sedang melakukan suatu hal"

"tidak enak dong!" celutuk Leeteuk, membuat Heechul dan Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"memang, tapi kalian jangan salah! sebenarnya dia baik… hanya mungkin terlalu tertutup"

"yah~ tapi masih enak bersamaku kan?" sindir Heechul yang sukses membuat Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepala sambil mengangguk.

"kalau hyung sendiri, siapa roommatemu?"

"roommateku? Salah satu F4 yang sekelas dengan Hyuk dan Teuki"

"oh jangan bilang kau bersama dengan Donghae?"

"siapa Donghae?" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepala.

"haduh? Itu loh Minie, ketua F4! Si trouble maker~ kutukan dewa kalau sampai satu kamar denganya" kata Leeteuk yang sukses membuat Eunhyuk menunduk sambil mengingit bibir bawahnya.

"bukan! Mana mau aku dengan namja berwajah mirip ikan itu! Roomateku adalah Tan Hangeng"

"mwo?" ketiga namja itu membulatkan mata.

"kau sekamar dengan namja yang katanya berhati malaikat itu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"aku pernah dengar banyak siswa menyebut Hangeng itu pangeran dari china" kata Sungmin menambahi.

"ini sungguhan Heechul?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya. Beruntungnya Heechul dapat sekamar dengan orang yang dia benci, oh atau dibalik menjadi suka? kata Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Eum… kabar itu benar sih? Dia memang baik, tapi aku tidak suka! dia terlalu mengalah dan suka mencari muka! Huuuh"

"benarkah kau tidak suka?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sukses mendapat hadiah deathglare dari si primadona.

"jangan cari gara-gara padaku monyet! Atau makan siang hari ini aku tidak mentraktirmu"

"hehehe just kidding" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"nah roommatemu sendiri siapa?"

"iya, Hyukkie belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang hal ini tadi"

"oh, eum… i-itu…" Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung memilih menjawab jujur atau bohong. Tapi kalau mereka sampai tahu, dia bisa jamin Heechul akan mengatai dan mentertawakannya sampai sakit perut, Leeteuk akan mendoakan dan menyumpahkannya, kalau Sungmin, entahlah! Temannya yang satu ini sedikit tidak nyambung jika menyangkut masalah f4 karena dia tukang tidur sehingga tidak tahu apa-apa.

'Teeeettt! Sekarang pukul satu siang, silahkan memasuki kelas' bunyi bel itu menjadi hadiah yang indah bagi Eunhyuk. Dia langsung menatap teman-temannya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"sudah bel masuk! Ayo cepat keburu terlambat" Eunhyuk segera melesat pergi, Leeteuk berlari mengejarnya. Sungmin melihat Heechul yang dari tadi diam ditempatnya.

"ada apa hyung?"

"sepertinya si monyet sedang merahasiakan sesuatu" kata Heechul sambil menyeringai setan.

…haehyuk…

Dikelas XII A 3, para siswa sedang mendengarkan guru didepan kelas. Hanya dua orang yang tidak mendengarkan sang guru yang terkenal killer itu. Yang pertama namja imut bersurai blonde yang sedang tertidur dengan tangan kiri sebagai bantal, namja yang satu lagi sedang bermain psp tanpa rasa takut. Namja yang sedang duduk sendirian sebut saja Kyuhyun karena Kangin, teman sebangkunya yang lebih memilih bolos itu, sekarang menggunakan kesempatan kesendiriannya untuk melirik si namja imut yang tengah tertidur dengan bibir m tipisnya yang bergerak-gerak. Entah ada angin dari mana, Kyuhyun yang terkenal namja cool dan sang gamer sejati yang tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain itu tersenyum. Untung saja semua siswa sedang focus pada papan tulis kalau tidak bisa dijamin akan ada pingsan bersama dikelas itu.

Sang guru yang mengetahui salah satu muridnya sedang asik tertidur langsung memanggilnya.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" teriak sang guru, Kyuhyun melirik guru itu dan kembali menatap sang namja imut yang berusaha dibangunkan oleh teman sebangkunya yang sangat cantik, Kim Heechul.

"nde songsaenim?" Sungmin berdiri sambil mengusap bibirnya. Membuat seisi kelas tertawa hanya Kyuhyun yang tetap menatap namja bersurai blonde itu dalam diam.

"setiap pelajaran saya kamu selalu tertidur? apa kamu sudah merasa pintar? Nah ini kerjakan soal dipapan tulis sekarang"

"mwo? sa-saya tidak mengerti, mianhamnidha songsaenim"

"sebagai hukumannya, bersihkan toilet dilantai atas sekalian gudangnya! Dan kerjakan tugas halaman 13,17,18 semua tanpa terkecuali besok dikumpulkan"

"n-nde songsaenim" Sungmin menghembuskan napas berat dan berjalan keluar kelas. Heechul menggeleng melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang memang selalu dihukum Karena kasus yang sama. Sang guru kembali menerangkan. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun meletakkan pspnya didalam tas dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas tanpa memperdulikan sang guru yang terus memanggilnya.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya kelas XII A 1. Sedang ada pelajaran bahasa inggris. Pelajaran yang sangat Eunhyuk benci. Namja manis ini terus menggembungkan pipinya karena bosan. Tidak ada yang tahu kelakuan Eunhyuk ini, hanya Donghae yang sejak tadi menatapnya secara diam-diam.

"DONGHAE! LEE DONGHAE!" teriak sang songsaenim. Hangeng menyenggol bahu si namja tampan. Membuatnya menatap sang guru sambil berdecak kesal. "bagaimana anda bisa menerima pelajaran yang saya berikan jika tidak anda dengarkan? Sekarang kerjakan soal di papan tulis ini, ayo kerjakan" terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa siswa. Donghae yang terkenal selalu menolak itu entah setan dari mana berjalan ke depan kelas. Dengan gampannya namja tampan ini menulis jawaban dari pertanyaan sang guru, membuat semua siswa termasuk guru itu diam. Eunhyuk pun menatap Donghae dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Donghae membalik badannya, dan menatap sang guru.

"you know, it's so easy" setelah mengatakan itu Donghae berjalan kembali kebangkunya, sebelum itu dia menyeringai sambil melirik Eunhyuk yang langsung menunduk.

…haehyuk…

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Di lantai atas, tampak Sungmin yang tertidur dengan kepala terjatuh kesamping. Sepertinya si namja imut ini kecapekan setelah membersihkan toilet dan gudang yang tidak bisa dibilang sempit itu. Tidak lama kemudian dari luar masuk namja tinggi berkulit pucat. Namja yang dari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin itu berjalan mendekat dan melihat wajah imut Sungmin saat tertidur.

"kau sungguh menarik" kata namja pemilik surai ikal berwarna coklat itu. Dia berdecak dan menggaruk dahinya. "apa yang aku katakan? Ada apa denganmu Cho Kyuhyun?" namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu kaget saat mendapati mata milik si namja imut terbuka. Mata bulat itu mengerjap dan menatap Kyuhyun yang memang ada didepannya sekarang.

"mianhamnidha" kata Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badan. "kenapa anda berada didepan saya?" tanyanya dengan kepala miring, membuat kadar keimutnya bertambah.

"oh ti-tidak! A-aku hanya… hanya ingin ketoilet dan melihatmu tertidur disini" kata Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk.

"benarkah? Oh mian, apa saya menganggu anda? kebiasaan buruk saya tidak bisa hilang, mianhae"

"kalau kau ingin tidur seharusnya cari tempat yang enak! Apa lehermu tidak sakit jika seperti itu?"

"hehehe sudah biasa, jadi tidak sakit" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum menggaruk belakang kepala. Dia melihat kejendela, mengetahui langit yang sudah berubah warna membuatnya membulatkan mata. "omo sudah jam berapa ini?"

"jam 5 sore" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan jam digital yang terpasang dipergelangan tanganya. Sungmin langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar, sebelum itu dia membungkuk pada Kyuhyun.

"mianhamnida, dan gomawo sudah membangunkan saya" Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku ditempatnya. Namja tinggi ini tersenyum sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"bahkan dia namja yang sangat sopan"

Di tempat lain, kamar asrama nomor 3033, Donghae baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melirik keatas, yang masih kosong. Namja berdada bidang itu mengerutkan alis sambil bertanya dalam hati kemana perginya si namja berkacamata kuda itu. Donghae sedang memilih baju yang akan dikenakannya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Dengan malas si namja membuka pintu itu dan menemukan satpam yang menyodorkan sebuah kotak.

"dari keluarga tuan Lee Eunhyuk, mianhamnida mengganggu? Permisi" satpam itu langsung berjalan pergi menyisahkan Donghae yang terdiam ditempatnya. Setelah itu namja tampan ini berdecak kesal.

"aish satpam sialan! Dia kira aku apa, main taruh barang sembarangan! Tidak pernah tahu rasanya dipecat apa? owh… sepertinya dia satpam baru! Awas saja" Donghae masuk sambil membanting pintunya menggunakan kaki. Dia membuang kotak itu lalu duduk ditempat tidurnya. Donghae asik bermain dengan handphone hitamnya sebelum terdengar bisikan yang membuatnya melirik kotak itu. Dia kembali menyibukkan diri, tapi selalu saja rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya. Donghae kembali menatap kotak berbungkus kertas kuning bergambar pisang itu.

"apa isi kotak itu? Mencurigakan? Oh siapa tahu si mr. perfect sebenarnya hanya namja yadong yang suka mengoleksi blue film! Atau dia teroris yang sedang membuat rencana meledakkan sekolah ini" kata Donghae pelan sambil berjalan mendekati kotak. "untuk pengamanan aku harus membukanya! Tidak ada salahnya kan? ini untuk keselamatan orang banyak" ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Dia membuka kardus itu, menemukan sekotak penuh susu strawberry, diluarnya bertuliskan…

'ini untuk monyet kecil dan termanis, eomma ^^' Donghae mengerutkan alis membaca pesan itu. Setelahnya dia menemukan krim kaki dan sabun 'cucilah kakimu sebelum tidur! eomma mendapat uang arisan jadi kau tidak usah khawatir? Krim itu juga digunakan, nde? Jangan sampai masalah bau kaki itu muncul lagi T.T' Donghae tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya saat membaca pesan itu. Dia sampai membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk berhenti. Setelahnya dia melihat setandan pisang yang juga ada memo diatasnya.

'ini hasil pisang yang kau tanam! Appa ambil untuk dijual dan sisanya appa berikan untukmu! Kau anak yang sangat membanggakan' Donghae tersenyum membaca pesan pendek itu. Dia menemukan kalung salib dengan memo bergambar dan tulisan sedikit berantakan.

'ini untuk hyung! dari celengan Taemin sendiri lo? jangan jadi penakut lagi nde? Taemin tidak suka melihat hyung menangis, sudah besar tapi tetap saja cenggeng, memalukan! Taemin sayang hyung, bogosipeso ^^' Donghae kembali tertawa melihat ini. Setelahnya dia menemukan barang terakhir seperti sebuah buku album kecil. Dengan rasa ingin tahu tinggi Donghae membuka album itu. Melihat Eunhyuk berfoto bersama keluarganya. Terakhir, foto yang membuat mata Donghae terbelalak. Foto masa kecil Eunhyuk sedang menggunakan baju tradisional korea. Tapi baju itu, entah sengaja atau tidak Eunhyuk mengenakan milik perempuan dengan rambut kuncir dua dan tempelan merah bulat di kedua pipinya. Namja itu sedang tersenyum menunjukkan gummy smilenya. Terlihat sangat manis dan imut, membuat Donghae sepersekian detik tersenyum lembut. Yang membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak adalah pesan yang tertulis di bawah foto.

'si myeolchi, alias monyet penyuka pisang dan susu strawberry, si cenggeng yang sok tegar! Penakut yang suka berteriak dan menangis! Suka kebersihan tapi jorok! Kamu namja atau yeoja? Kyaaa kyeopta, cepat pulang dan berpose seperti itu lagi ya monyetku, eomma, appa dan Taeminnie sangat merindukanmu' Donghae terus tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, dia sampai tidak menyadari seorang namja masuk kekamar. Namja itu langsung membulatkan mata melihat Donghae duduk di depan sebuah kardus yang sangat dihapalkanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae menatapnya sambil mencoba mengentikan tawa. "MWO? YAA, INI KAN BARANG-BARANGKU?"

"siapa yang bilang ini barang orang gila"

"aish, kenapa kau membukanya?"

"aku hanya penasaran pada isinya, lagipula kotak itu mencurigakan! Aku tidak mau sampai benda-benda berbahaya masuk kekamar"

"kau…"geram Eunhyuk yang mendapat tatapan polos dari Donghae.

"wae? Apa aku salah? Kau berani menyalahkanku, eum~ monyet kecil" Donghae menyeringai sambil memperlihatkan foto masa kecil Eunhyuk. Membuat namja manis ini membulatkan mata.

"foto itu?"

"eum… foto si mr. perfect! Apa ya tanggapan orang-orang jika tahu bahwa siswa teladan disekolah bisa berpose seperti ini"

"yaa! Kembalikan foto itu!" teriak Eunhyuk, Donghae menggeleng sebagai balasan. "berikan foto itu aku bilang" Eunhyuk mencoba mengambil foto itu dari Donghae. Donghae dengan gesit terus mengelak membuat si namja manis bertambah kesal. Mereka terus memperebutkan foto itu sampai akhirnya kaki Donghae terpeleset oleh salah satu bajunya yang berserakan dilantai. Eunhyuk yang ada didepanya juga ikut terjatuh.

Donghae membuka mata dan menemukan Eunhyuk berada diatasnya dengan wajah yang hampir bersentuhan. Kacamata si namja manis jatuh entah kemana, membuat Donghae dapat melihat bulu mata lentik itu dengan jelas. Eunhyuk membuka mata, dan refleks mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik. Menyelami keindahan masing-masing membuat hati mereka berdesir aneh.

Donghae yang lebih dulu tersadar, dia meniup wajah Eunhyuk membuat si namja manis berdiri. Eunhyuk langsung mengambil kacamatanya lalu menatap Donghae yang tengah berdiri sambil menggoyang-goyangkan foto itu.

"Aku mohon kembalikan fotonya"

"kau kira aku sebodoh itu? Semua tidak ada yang gratis"

"apa yang kau mau? Uang?"

"heh aku bahkan bisa membeli pulau beserta penduduknya dengan uang yang aku punya! jadi buat apa aku minta uang dari namja miskin sepertimu" jawab Donghae santai membuat Eunhyuk berdecak kesal. Tapi mengingat harga dirinya ada ditangan Donghae dia buru-buru meredakan emosinya.

"lalu apa?"

"eum… bagaimana kalau kau menjadi budakku sampai acara kelulusan"

"MWO?"

"kau harus menuruti semua yang aku suruh! Setiap pagi kau harus membangunkanku, menyiapkan keperluan sekolah dan memasak! Kebersihan kamar ini kau juga yang harus menanggungnya! Karena aku tidak suka ada petugas pembersih yang masuk kesini" kata Donghae santai, tidak memperdulikan wajah cengo Eunhyuk. "apapun urusanmu, kau harus mendulukanku! Aku akan memberikan keringanan saat ujian saja, aku baik bukan?"

"kau gila! Aku tidak mau"

"ya kalau kau tidak mau, siap-siap menjadi lebih terkenal disekolah ini! Atau diseluruh Seoul! Murid teladan di SM high school ternyata pernah berpakaian perempuan dan memiliki wajah imut, suka makan pisang serta susu strawberry" Donghae menyeringai melihat wajah bimbang Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya dia tidak peduli dengan cap mr. perfectnya yang akan hilang toh dia tidak menyukainya. Tapi bagaimana tanggapan semua guru dan murid jika tahu hal ini. Dia akan dipermalukan dan mungkin, dia tidak akan menemukan kelas tiga yang tenang jika hal ini sampai terjadi.

Eunhyuk kembali menatap Donghae lalu mengangguk ragu. "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae dengan satu alis terangkat.

"jelas-jelas aku mengangguk. Masih kau tanyakan!"

"benarkah? Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu! Aku belum mendengar kau berkata setuju"

"aish… aku setuju" geram Eunhyuk.

"apa?" Donghae berlagak sok tuli membuat Eunhyuk sangat kesal. Tapi untungnya si namja manis masih bisa mengontrol emosi.

"aku setuju! Aku akan menjadi budakmu sampai acara kelulusan tuan muda Lee Donghae! puas!?"

"deal kalau begitu"

"jadi sekarang kembalikan fotoku"

"hah? Are you kidding me somethink? Aku bukan orang idiot yang akan dengan mudah kau bodohi! Foto ini akan aku bawa sampai acara kelulusan" Donghae menaruh foto itu disaku celananya lalu berjalan pergi. Menyisahkan Eunhyuk yang terdiam ditempatnya. "oh aku lupa! Kau mulai berkerja besok, jadi jangan mengecewakan, kalau tidak? Kau akan tahu sendiri apa akibatnya, myeolchi~"

.

.TBC

.

Saia pundung beberapa hari karena melihat coment ff saia padahal Cuma satu coment yang sedikit ndak enak tapi emang dasarnya saia si penggalau jadi malah berkepanjangan.

Mianhae sebelumnya, seperti yang sudah saia tulis diatas kalau tidak berkenan ya saia hapus saja ff ini, tapi kalau masih ada yang berkenan saia sangat mengucapkan terimakasih

Saia berdoa semoga review untuk ff ini bagus seperti 17 review lain yang buat saia tidak bisa tidur karena terus tersenyum gj hehehe

Gomawo untuk: reiasia95, dekdes, Hein-Zhouhee1015, miss chocoffee, ranigaem1, eunhaejr, novapolariself, luviana riati 5, brigitta bukan brigittiw, abilhikmah, ratu kyuhae, ururubaek, ahra, cho jisun, jiae-haehyuk, isroie106, reezuu608 gomawo ^^

Balas-balas review:

Reiasia95: iya ini uda dilanjut, gomawo semangatnya ya?

Dekdes: kyaaa beneran seru? Gomawo reviewnya

Hein-Zhouhee1015: sebenarnya dari lubuk hati saia yang paling dalam, saia khem… saia khem juga pengen liat si eomma bugil #hadeh apa'an coba? Gomawo reviewnya

Miss chocoffee: hahaha kayak perang dunia kedua chingu, hahaha ^^ ini uda dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya

Ranigaem1: hahaha waaa bagus ta chingu? Kyaaa gomawo reviewnya

Eunhaejr: iya ini uda dilanjut, saia bakalan bikin yang tampah buat penasaran muehehehe gomawo reviewnya

Novapolariself: hahaha nde saia akan berusaha bikin tambah seru chingu ^^ Hae itu walaupun kejam tapi tetep ganteng jadi ndak masalah, hehehe gomawo reviewnya

Luviana riati5: iya ini uda dilanjut gomawo reviewnya

Brigitta bukan brigittiw: ini uda dilanjut, waaaa ya begitulah chingu! Yang satu pengen jadiin satunya budak, yang satu pengen lepas dari jeratan? Hadeh sama-sama pusing, gomawo reviewnya chingu

Abilhikmah: gomawo reviewnya

Ratu kyuhae: hehehe seru? Beneran, gomawo chingu? Nde itu uda dibuka dikit bagian kyuminnya? Uda dilanjut lo? Gomawo reviewnya

Ururubaek: nde ^^ ini uda dilanjut gomawo reviewnya

Guest: maaf chingu saia Cuma ngambil nama F4nya saja… saia ndak ngambil cerita bbf atau meteor garden atau apalah itu? Mungkin kalau chingu merasa ini kembar dengan meteor garden atau bbf itu mungkin kesalahan saia, dan kalau chingu merasa ini ff basi saia benar-benar minta maaf, dan mungkin saia memang belum ahli membuat ff seperti halnya author yang lain… maaf membuat chingu kecewa

Ahra: ini uda dilanjut chingu, hihi hae beruntung banget dah uda pernah liat hyuk bugil hehehe gomawo reviewnya ya?

Cho jisun: annyeong chingu… waaa benarkah keren? Iya ini uda dilanjut lo chingu~ hahaha nde, chingu uda mau review dan suruh saia lanjut itu sudah beharga banget, gomawo reviewnya nde?

Jiae-haehyuk: hihihi kalau urusan jatuh cinta masih lama chingu~ belum juga teman-temannya hehehe, gomawo reviewnya ya? ini uda dilanjut

Isroie106: ini uda dilanjut chingu… dan jreng-jreng nasib hyukma harus mau jadi pesuruh haepa hadeh…. Gomawo reviewnya

Reezuu608: hahaha itu hadiah perkenalan chingu wkwkwkw, gomawo reviewnya nde? Ini uda dilanjut lo?

.

.akhir kata see you next chap


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble maker vs

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kangin

Leeteuk/ park Jungsoo

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Synopsis:

Cerita cinta di asrama khusus namja. Si troble maker, Hae dan si Mr. Perfect, Hyuk. Sama-sama terkenal di lingkungan sekolah. bagaimana kisahnya saat dua sifat bertolak belakang ini di pertemukan, setelah dua tahun hanya tahu tanpa bertemu secara langsung? Apakah mereka berdua tahan dengan sifat masing-masing?

Rate T, romantic, friendship, sedikit humor (maybe)

Warning: abal, AU, GJ, amburadul, aneh, BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD berterbaran, dsb

Happy reading~~~

Tidak suka jangan dibaca…

Chapter 3

Kalau seperti ini aku ingin mati saja! Kenapa sih bunuh diri itu berdosa? Belum lagi katanya sakit, huweeee~ terus aku harus bagaimana? Menjadi budak iblis itu, ya tuhan kenapa aku harus mendapatkan cobaan seperti ini? Apa aku sangat berdosa sehingga mengalami nasib buruk seperti ini? Sepertinya kesialan terus aku alami saat memasuki kelas tiga. Apakah aku berbuat salah pada seseorang sehingga aku dikutuk? Huwaaaa kenapa juga eomma mengirimiku barang disaat yang tidak tepat. Apalagi kiriman itu penuh dengan barang yang aneh dan malah membuatku berada dalam bahaya.

Hari-hari panjangku akan aku mulai dari sekarang. Aku harus menyiapkan mental dan fisikku. Dia adalah si trouble maker. Anak dari donator terbesar, serta yang paling berkuasa disekolah. Dengan sekali tunjuk bahkan dia bisa mengeluarkan murid yang tidak disukainya. Dan aku… aku berurusan dengan namja seperti itu? Aku, seorang Lee Eunhyuk! Apakah bisa aku selamat dari semua ini? Eomma, appa, dongsaeng jeongmal mianhae… tapi kalian tenang saja aku selalu berjuang, pasti aku akan lepas dari jerat iblis ini.

Aku menggantung seragam milik si namja menyebalkan. Setelah itu membereskan kamarnya dan menyiapkan sarapan. Untungnya eomma memiliki kedai makanan. Jadi aku tidak terlalu bodoh dalam memasak. Setelah semua siap dan aku sudah rapi, aku berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dan mulai membangunkannya. Dia menguap dan menatapku dengan mata setengah terbuka. Kalau dilihat, dia seperti anak kecil yang sangat polos.

"kenapa?" tanyanya masih dengan menguap.

"jam 6, sarapan sudah siap" kataku. Kalau seperti ini aku merasa menjadi seorang baby sister. Huuh aku tidak memiliki cita-cita itu. Dia melirik meja didepan tv lalu menatapku.

"ambilkan handuk" perintahnya. Dia benar-benar menganggapku pembantunya! "hei apa aku harus menyuruhmu dua kali?"

"nde" aku mengambil handuk yang tersampir di tembok lalu memberikanya asal.

"apa seperti ini caramu memberikan handuk pada majikanmu?" tanyanya dengan penekanan dikata majikan. Aku menghembuskan napas panjang lalu menyodorkanya dengan tangan kanan.

"silahkan tuan handuknya" kataku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Dia mengambilnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Syukurlah, aku bisa berangkat sekarang.

"heh myeolchi!" panggilnya. Aku menoleh tapi langsung mengalihkan tatapan saat melihatnya topless. Omo, kenapa aku jadi malu? "heh aku bicara padamu"

"nde ada apa?" tanyaku tanpa melihatnya tentunya.

"jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku selesai dengan semuanya! Paham?" what the hell….. dia benar-benar tidak memberikanku waktu sendiri. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Beberapa menit kemudian Donghae keluar kamar mandi. Dia sengaja atau memang selalu berpakaian tidak rapi seperti ini sih? Benar-benar tidak enak dipandang mata! Apa style seperti ini yang disukai remaja jaman sekarang.

"wae?" tanyanya yang membuatku langsung mengalihkan tatapan dan menggeleng. Dia duduk sambil melihat menu sarapan yang aku buat. "apa ini?"

"itu omelet isi daging dan sayur" jelasku masih dengan menunduk. Donghae menyeret kursi sampingnya membuatku meliriknya sekilas.

"duduk!" perintahnya. Tanpa menunggu iblis itu keluar aku menurutinya. "kau tidak sarapan?"

"aku sudah sarapan tadi"

"mulai besok kau harus sarapan denganku! Mengerti?" dia itu suka sekali memerintah? Dan kenapa aku hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujuinya. Ugh benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia melahap omlet itu. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga rasanya tidak buruk. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak memberi respon, entah kenapa membuatku sedikit kecewa.

"tuan Donghae" panggilku. Dia tetap melahap sarapannya. Namja menyebalkan ini tuli atau apa sih? "Lee Donghae-ssi, tuan Donghae-ssi"

"panggil aku Donghae"

"Donghae?" tanyaku pelan, dia pun menatapku.

"apa? kau mau menganggu acara makanku?"

"aniya, eum… itu kenapa aku harus memanggilmu Donghae tanpa embel-embel –ssi atau tuan? Bukanya sekarang kau majikanku?"

"karena aku tidak suka!"

"nde?"

"apa aku harus mengatakannya dua kali?" tanyanya dengan wajah malas. Aish… kenapa aku hanya bisa diam? Apa dia memiliki sihir yang dapat membuat lawan bicaranya tidak bisa berkutik? Kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku lepas dari jeratannya?

#Eunhyuk pov end

…haehyuk…

Di bangku taman SM high school. Tampak Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Heechul dan Leeteuk sedang duduk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Eunhyuk tentu saja dengan buku dan alat tulisnya. Sungmin dengan origami burungnya. Heechul sibuk menata kembali rambut dan make-upnya. dan Leeteuk tengah membaca buku tentang 'cara mengusir iblis penganggu' yang baru dibelinya. Mereka terus melakukan itu sampai mendengar ribut-ribut tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bersantai. Heechul yang pertama kali tanggap, dia melihat apa yang sedang dikerumuni oleh hampir seluruh siswa itu.

"huh menyebalkan!" cibir Heechul dengan wajah kesalnya. Membuat Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Leeteuk menatapnya.

"ada apa sih Heenim?" tanya Leeteuk.

"tuh disana! Ada gerombolan namja tebar pesona yang memuakkan" kata Heechul sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Ketiga temannya menoleh, dan mendapati 4 namja yang sedang dikerumuni oleh banyak siswa.

"kenapa sih kita harus terus bertemu F4? Apa kita sedang dikejar nasib buruk ya?" tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah lesunya. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tetap memperhatikan kerumunan itu. Disana tampak 4 namja yang sedang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Kim Kangin sibuk dengan handphone, Cho Kyuhyun tentu saja dengan pspnya. Tan Hangeng sedang asik membaca buku dan Lee Donghae memilih mendengarkan music melalui earphone putihnya sambil menutup mata. Hal ini terus berlanjut sampai Hangeng mendapat sebuah bingkisan dari seorang namja bertubuh kecil yang imut. Heechul langsung membuang kacanya membuat Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Leeteuk kembali menoleh.

"Heenim gwenchana?" tanya Leeteuk yang tidak mendapat respon dari Heechul. Namja primadona ini malah sibuk melihat penerimaan hadiah itu. Heechul berdecak kesal saat Hangeng tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"dasar playboy" geram Heechul yang membuat teman-temannya saling tatap. Setelah itu dia memilih memasang handset tanpa memperdulikan sekitar. Mereka kembali menatap gerombolan itu minus Heechul. Sungmin langsung mengerutkan alis saat dapat melihat dengan jelas satu orang yang ada disana.

"sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Dimana ya?" kata Sungmin pelan masih menatap kedepan.

"bertemu siapa Minie?"

"itu, namja yang sedang bermain psp"

"hah? Kau bercanda?" tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah meremehkan. "dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun! orang paling cuek di F4! Hanya dia sendiri yang masih misterius digank itu! Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu tempat bermainnya selain F4! Dia juga terkenal paling sombong dan irit bicara" jelas Leeteuk membuat Sungmin memiringkan kepala.

"entahlah mungkin aku salah lihat" katanya lalu kembali sibuk dengan origami. Hanya tinggal Eunhyuk yang tetap setia melihat kedepan. Lebih tepatnya satu orang namja paling terkenal disana. Walaupun tanpa ekspresi tetap saja banyak yang ingin memberinya hadiah. Membuat Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas berat.

"apa dia sepopuler itu?" tanyanya pelan. Eunhyuk langsung mengalihkan tatapan saat entah sengaja atau tidak mata keduanya bertemu. Dari tempatnya Donghae menyeringai kecil lalu kembali menutup mata.

Waktu istirahat siang tiba. Murid-murid SM high school tampak memadati kantin sekolah. Tapi ini tidak berlaku bagi Eunhyuk. Dia tengah sibuk memilih buku sebagai bahan refrensi di perpustakaan yang sepi. namja bersurai coklat itu sedang mengerucutkan bibir sambil berjalan mondar-mandir dari satu rak ke rak lain. Saking asiknya memilih buku namja berkacamata ini sampai tidak menyadari seorang namja tampan berdiri tidak jauh darinya, tengah menyender di tiang sambil mengantongi kedua tangan. Namja itu tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba dia menyeringai. Sebuah ide jail terlintas dipikirannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang tengah membawa setumpuk buku, berdiri di belakangnya lalu berdehem.

Refleks namja berbibir kissable ini menoleh. Dia terkejut sampai menjatuhkan bukunya melihat namja yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya sedang memasang wajah dingin sambil melipat kedua tangan didada.

"Donghae! kenapa ada disini?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah panic. Dia langsung melihat sekeliling, takut jikalau ada yang melihatnya bersama pangeran nomor satu disekolah.

"jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Donghae masih dengan wajah dingin.

"kurasa sudah jam 12, karena sudah bel istirahat"

"kau tidak punya jam tangan?" tanya Donghae yang mendapat gelengan dari si namja berkacamata. Donghae berdecak kesal, lalu menunjukkan jam digitalnya. "sudah jam 12 lebih 15 menit, kau tahu kan waktunya apa sekarang?"

"eum… makan siang"

"lalu sebagai budak, kau sudah mempersiapkan makanan majikanmu?" tanya Donghae yang kembali mendapat gelengan dari Eunhyuk.

"memangnya saat disekolah, aku tetap menjadi budakmu?"

"tentu saja! kapan aku membuat toleransi saat disekolah?" Eunhyuk terdiam, membuat Donghae berkacak pinggang. "kau hanya diam saja begitu? Sana cepat belikan aku makan siang?" Eunhyuk langsung berdiri lalu berjalan pergi. Setelah itu dia kembali ketempatnya. "apa lagi?"

"uangnya? Jangan bilang aku yang harus bayar?" kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah polos. Donghae memukul dahinya melihat kelakuan tidak terduga si mr. perfect. Setelah itu dia mengambil beberapa lembar uang disakunya, membuat Eunhyuk mengerjapkan mata.

"bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat uang sebanyak itu di dompet appa" ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

"nah, belikan makan siang untukku"

"Donghae ingin apa?"

"terserah! Aku sudah lapar! Aku tunggu di atap gedung A, cepat!" perintah Donghae. Eunhyuk langsung berlari pergi, menyisahkan Donghae yang menggeleng melihat kelakuan si namja kacamata. "dia benar-benar unik"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Eunhyuk membuka pintu atap. Dia menatap sekeliling, dan berlari mendekati Donghae yang tengah berbaring dengan tangan kanan sebagai bantal. Eunhyuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu, membuat Donghae meliriknya sekilas.

"ini makan siangnya" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan sekantong penuh makanan. Donghae duduk dan mengambil kantong itu. Dia memerinyitkan alis saat melihat isi dari kantong berwarna putih itu.

"apa ini?"

"makan siang lah" jawab Eunhyuk sambil duduk di hadapan Donghae. namja tampan ini mengambil barang-barang dari kantong. Sekotak besar susu strawberry, kue pisang, cupcake berwarna-warni, coklat, permen lollipop, kembang gula rasa strawberry, dan masih banyak lagi makanan yang manis. "bagaimana? Itu makanan terbaik yang ada dikantin! Sejak dulu aku ingin sekali membelinya"

Wajah cool Donghae hilang, digantikan wajah cengo yang aneh. Dia kembali memukul dahinya, lalu menggosok rambut brunettenya.

"ini sih makanan kesukaanmu! Mana bisa dimakan?"

"bisa! Kata siapa tidak bisa?" Eunhyuk mengambil satu permen susu dan memakannya. "bisa kan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah polos, membuat Donghae menggaruk dahinya yang tidak gatal. 'ini anak terlalu polos atau memang bodoh? Apa dia sengaja memberiku makanan anak kecil? Tapi dilihat dari wajahnya, tidak menunjukkan ada unsur kesengajaan! Aish… aku berhadapan dengan namja umur berapa sih?' tanya Donghae dalam hati. dia kembali melihat Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah melahap kue pisangnya.

"belikan aku makan siang lagi" suruh Donghae sambil menyodorkan uang.

"lagi? Ini saja belum habis?"

"maksudku belikan lagi, tapi jangan makanan yang seperti ini!"

"lalu?"

"belikan aku sandwich tuna dan jus wortel" kata Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk langsung memerinyitkan dahi. "kenapa? Cepat belikan"

"apa Donghae suka makanan kelinci?"

"aish berisik! cepat belikan" tanpa menunggu perintah untuk yang kedua kali, Eunhyuk langsung melesat pergi. Menyisahkan Donghae yang tetap menatap gula-gula didepannya. "apa dia benar-benar si mr. perfect yang dibicarakan orang-orang itu?"

_skip time_

Eunhyuk tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas di meja belajar. Sampai selembar kertas dengan sengaja disodorkan di hadapannya. Eunhyuk mendongak melihat namja tampan memakai kaos putih dan celana traning hitam berdiri disebelahnya.

"Donghae"

"baca! Dan mulai besok aku mau kau membuatkanku bekal makan siang"

"a-apa?" tanpa menunggu pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk, Donghae turun kebawah menyisahkan Eunhyuk yang bingung menatap selembaran penuh tulisan tangan itu.

Judul diatasnya. "PERHATIKAN DAN CERMATI" salah satu kalimat yang paling menonjol adalah…

-jangan memberiku makanan berbau MANIS karena aku tidak suka. kata manis yang diblok membuat Eunhyuk mempernyitikan dahi. Eunhyuk menghabiskan malamnya, untuk membaca selembaran itu. Terkadang dia tertawa melihat apa yang ditulis Donghae.

Eunhyuk melirik jam dinding. Menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dia menatap kebawah. Melihat Donghae yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Namja bergummy smile ini tersenyum kecil.

"dasar childish"

Ditempat lain, Sungmin menghembuskan napas beberapa kali lalu kembali menggaruk dahinya. Penampilannya saat ini cukup memperihatinkan, dengan kantong mata, rambut berantakan dan wajah frustasi. Di hadapannya tergeletak buku yang sudah tidak berbentuk dengan lecek disana sini. Sepertinya namja imut dengan barang serba pink ini tengah sibuk mengerjakan hukuman dari sang songsaenim, tapi kapasitas otaknya yang tidak bisa dibilang pintar membuatnya kesusahan. Sungmin memilih membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja belajar sambil terus merutuki kebodohannya.

"Sungmin-ssi" Sungmin mendongak melihat namja cantik bersurai hitam berdiri di anak tangga.

"nde Kibum-ssi, mian apa aku menganggumu?" tanya Sungmin yang mendapat anggukan dari si namja cantik.

"kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, bisakah keluar dulu? Soalnya aku ingin tidur" jelas Kibum yang membuat Sungmin langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"mian Kibum-ssi, jeongmal mianhae~ aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu? Baiklah aku keluar dulu, mian sebelumnya" Sungmin mengambil bukunya dan berjalan pergi.

Namja imut ini mengerucutkan bibir mencari tempat yang pas untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi bagaimana pun dia melihat soal itu tetap tidak ada hasil, jangankan jawaban bahkan rumus sebagai kunci utamanya pun tetap tidak terpikirkan. Mata Sungmin menemukan Leeteuk, dengan piyama bergambar bebek berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Teuki hyung" panggil Sungmin, Leeteuk yang sedang menunduk menatapnya.

"hei, mau kemana?"

"hyung sendiri?"

"aku ingin melihat taman bungaku! Sekalian menaruh jimat disana, kau sendiri?"

"mau belajar" jawab Sungmin sambil menunjukkan buku yang dibawanya.

"tumben belajar diluar? Diusir roommatemu ya?" selidik Leeteuk, Sungmin hanya tersenyum geje.

"sudahlah hyung aku ke taman asrama dulu"

"oke, annyeong" mereka kembali berjalan ketempat masing-masing. Sesampainya ditaman Sungmin memilih duduk di bangku samping lampu. Dia menghembuskan napas melihat buku mengerikan itu.

"ya tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan besok? Pasti songsaenim itu marah, tapi…. Bagaimana mau mengerjakan? Buku ini tulisan semua tidak ada gambarnya" Sungmin terus bergumam, sampai matanya menemukan sosok seseorang yang duduk menghadap langit tidak jauh darinya. Surai coklat ikal, kulit putih pucat yang kontras dengan piyama biru tua dan wajah yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya, membuat Sungmin dengan berani mendekat. Namja imut bergigi kelinci ini duduk disamping si namja, membuat namja itu menoleh menatapnya. Beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"annyeong" sapa Sungmin, membuat namja itu tersenyum. "kau namja yang waktu itu kan? eum… memergokiku tidur di toilet?" tanya Sungmin malu-malu. Namja itu mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"kenapa?"

"tidak, takutnya aku salah lagi" kata Sungmin yang membuat namja itu mengangkat sebelah alis. "soalnya tadi aku melihat namja sepertimu, tapi kata temanku tidak mungkin"

"kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"karena namja itu salah satu dari F4, gank para iblis! begitulah yang dikatakan teman-teman" jelas Sungmin, membuat namja itu terdiam. "oh iya waktu itu kita belum berkenalan, namaku Lee Sungmin dari kelas XII A 3" Sungmin mengulurkan tangan, membuat namja itu tersenyum kaku dan ikut mengulurkan tangan.

"eum… a-aku…" namja itu menatap sekeliling dan melihat sampul buku yang dibawa Sungmin. Tertera satu nama disana membuat namja itu tersenyum. "namaku Gui Xian, kelas XII A 3"

"oh… ternyata kita satu kelas ya?" tanya Sungmin yang mendapat anggukan dari si namja tampan. "salam kenal nde, Gui Xian"

"tadi kau bilang melihat namja sepertiku?"

"nde, namanya kalau tidak salah…. Chon? Cho hun? Ah bukan! Siapa ya?"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"ah benar! Cho Kyuhyun! Salah satu anggota F4 yang katanya paling cuek dan misterius! Darimana kau tahu?"

"tentu saja aku tahu, bukanya mereka adalah orang paling terkenal disekolah"

"benarkah? Jadi aku saja yang tidak tahu" kata Sungmin dengan mimic wajah kecewa.

"kau sangat lucu! Sungguh tidak tahu F4?"

"tidak tahu, pasti karena kebiasaan burukku"

"kebiasaan buruk?"

"iya! Aku ini insomnia akut, jadi saat malam tidak bisa tidur tapi saat siang aku mengantuk! Makanya aku sering mendapat hukuman" kata Sungmin sambil menatap buku tebal yang dipegangnya. Namja itu tersenyum lalu mengambilnya.

"yang mana hukumanmu?" Sungmin menunjuk halaman-halaman yang menurutnya keramat itu. Si namja tersenyum sambil menjentikkan jari. "ini sih mudah"

"benarkah?"

"iya, sini aku jelaskan! Simak baik-baik, arra?" namja itu menjelaskan mulai dari awal, Sungmin mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum imut. Beberapa menit kemudian, tugas itu pun selesai. Sungmin mengepalkan tangan di udara sambil bersorak gembira, si namja tinggi terus melihatnya dengan senyum yang terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"waaa tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan!" mereka berdua pun tertawa. "oh iya Gui Xian apa yang harus aku berikan untuk jasamu ini?"

"eum…. Bagaimana kalau setiap malam kau datang kesini"

"menemanimu?" tanya Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan oleh si namja. 'blush~' tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin memanas, dia mengangguk malu sebagai jawaban.

…haehyuk…

Pagi hari yang sangat dingin, matahari pun belum berniat menampakkan diri. Tapi hal ini tidak menyurutkan niat namja cantik bersurai coklat untuk datang ke rumah kaca tempat dia menanam berbagai macam tumbuhan. Mulai dari tumbuhan berbunga sampai tumbuhan kayu penghasil buah. Namja ini sebut saja Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk, berjalan sambil bersiul-siul memasuki rumah kaca. Dia menaruh jaketnya di meja lalu berdiri di depan tumbuhan-tumbuhannya.

"selamat pagi bunga-bungaku yang indah" sapanya dengan senyum lesung pipit yang menambah kadar kecantikannya berkali-kali lipat. "hari ini aku datang lebih awal untuk kalian! Hehehe, lihat aku membawa jimat lagi" Leeteuk berjalan di pinggir kaca dan menaruh jimat berbentuk bulu ayam di samping jimat-jimat lainnya. Namja itu tersenyum melihat koleksi jimat-jimat untuk tanamannya ini.

"aku berharap semoga iblis-iblis seperti F4 itu tidak bisa mendekati kalian! Aku sudah berdoa siang dan malam di jimat ini, jadi kalian tenang saja" Leeteuk mengambil wadah airnya dan mulai menyirami tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh subur itu.

Sebenarnya apa maksud si namja cantik ini? Kita lihat lebih teliti… ternyata apa yang digantungnya itu adalah benda-benda yang dianggapnya jimat untuk mengusir roh jahat. Mungkin, namja ini sangat percaya dengan hal-hal berbau mistis dan menganggap F4 adalah salah satu dari roh jahat itu. Terbukti di beberapa jimat yang bertuliskan, menjauhlah F4, jangan datang kesini para gerombolan iblis (F4), dan yang lain. Sepertinya bagi Leeteuk F4 hanyalah para namja jahat dan dipenuhi aura pembunuh yang terkutuk. Lama tinggal di desa membuatnya menjadi namja yang kental dengan adat istiadat nenek moyang seperti itu.

Dia terperanjat kaget mendengar pintu rumah kaca tertutup dengan cukup keras. Namja yang dijuluki bebek oleh Heechul akibat kecerewetannya ini memilih mendekati pintu. Melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Dahinya berkerut melihat seorang namja kekar, memakai topi, celana traning, dan jaket lengan pendek berwarna hitam tengah berdiri membelakanginya sambil berkacak pinggang. Sepertinya dia baru berlari, terbukti dari napasnya yang tersenggal.

"aish… merepotkan! Kalau seperti ini bagaimana caranya aku berolahraga?" gerutu namja itu. Leeteuk terus memperhatikan tidak jauh darinya, sambil menunggu si namja menoleh. "memiliki fans itu sangat menyebalkan! Lebih baik aku bunuh mereka satu persatu" setelah napas si namja stabil, dia melepas topinya dan menatap sekeliling. membuat Leeteuk dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah si namja. Leeteuk langsung mengambil selang air dan menyemprotkannya pada si namja. Membuat namja kekar itu berjingkat kaget.

"Yaa apa maksudmu!?" tanya namja itu masih berusaha menghindari semprotan Leeteuk.

"menjauhlah dari sini! Kau namja iblis penuh kutukan! Dewa pasti akan mengutuk tempat ini jika kau ada disini, pergi!" Leeteuk terus mengarahkan selangnya. Tidak memperdulikan tubuh si namja yang mulai basah.

"aish…. Berhentilah dulu! Heh kau tidak tahu ya siapa aku?"

"aku tahu! Makanya aku tidak mau sampai kau disini!"

"arkh… sudah aku bilang berhenti!" dengan kekuatan ekstra, si namja merebut paksa selang itu membuat air terciprat kemana-mana. Leeteuk pun ikut basah. Dia menatap namja dihadapannya dengan tajam lalu mengambil apapun yang bisa digunakan sebagai pemukul. Namja kekar bersurai hitam itu kembali mencoba merebut pot plastic besar dari tangan Leeteuk sambil melindungi tubuhnya yang terus di pukul. Akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dengan Leeteuk dibawah dan si namja berada di atasnya. Namja itu menatap Leeteuk yang tengah menutup mata sambil mengatur napas.

'cantik, bagai malaikat tanpa sayap' hanya itulah yang bisa dipikirkan si namja melihat Leeteuk seperti ini. Wajah cantik, dengan surai coklat halus yang sedikit basah. Kaos putih yang melukiskan jelas tubuh rampingnya, bibir plum yang terbuka berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Hidung mancung dan bulu mata lentik yang indah. Serta kulit putih bersih menampah kesan malaikat didirinya. Si namja tetap terdiam ditempatnya sampai Leeteuk membuka mata. Dengan sekuat tenaga Leeteuk menyingkirkan tubuh kekar itu.

"kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?" tanya si namja dengan wajah bingung. "berani-benaninya kau menyemprot dan memukulku? Kau kira aku pencuri? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" namja itu menyingkirkan poninya agar Leeteuk dapat melihat wajah tampan yang dikagumi oleh banyak orang itu. Tapi alih-alih berbinar, Leeteuk malah semakin kesal dan melempari si namja dengan pot-pot kecil yang tergeletak disampingnya. "heh, diamlah! Kau tidak tahu aku Kangin! Kim Kangin, salah satu F4 yang paling populer di sekolah"

"aku tahu! Makanya aku tidak suka! sekarang cepat pergi sebelum aku menghajarmu lagi?"

"maksudmu?"

"kau hanya akan membawa kutukan untuk bunga-bungaku! Pergi sana!" Leeteuk terus mendorong-dorong namja kekar yang ternyata adalah Kangin itu. Mereka terdiam saat mendengar ribut-ribut diluar.

"kemana Kangin sunbe?"

"aku lihat dia jogging disana, karena melihat kita dia lari kesini"

"mungkin dia kabur di rumah kaca ini"

"ayo kita lihat" obrolan itu membuat Kangin berdecak kesal. Dia segera berdiri dan menyeret Leeteuk yang terus memberontak. Kangin berdiri di belakang lemari tempat alat-alat kebun disimpan. Dia menutup mulut Leeteuk dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Leeteuk dapat merasakan dada bidang Kangin yang hangat. Membuatnya terdiam tanpa bisa berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Kangin melirik gerombolan namja yang tengah mencarinya itu. Tidak lama kemudian, gerombolan itu meninggalkan tempat. Kangin menghembuskan napas lega dan melihat Leeteuk yang tetap diam dengan wajah merona.

Merasakan dekapan Kangin mulai longgar, Leeteuk mendorong tubuh itu dan segera pergi dari sana. Menyisahkan Kangin yang terus terdiam ditempatnya.

.

.TBC

.

Halo halo halooooooooooo #nari muter2

Ada yang sudah merindukan saia? #mata berbinar

Gomawo semua, saia sangat sangat sangaaaaaaat berterimakasih, karena kalian saia jadi semangat lagi! Review dari kalian sangat membantu saia yang tukang galau dan pundung ini! Gomawoooo #peluk riders satu-satu

Mian, seharusnya saia ndak boleh berkecil hati dulu? Benar para riders, hanya karena satu review yang buruk bukan berarti saia harus menyerah, gomawo yang uda mengingatkan saia, kalian benar-benar buat saia senang

Ini saia masih tahap ujian lo, tapi karena review kalian jadi saia menyempatkan updet ini cepat-cepat! Semoga ndak mengecewakan

Okelah balas-balas review:

LS-snowie: bener chingu suka? kyaaaa gomawo #peluk, hahahaha pesonanya si monyet kecil emang ndak tertahankan! Ini uda dilanjut gomawo~

Jiae-haehyuk: iya chingu, jadi disini semua couple diceritain… dan pastinya beda versi hehehe, iya namanya aja pangeran sekolah, kalau sampai ketahuan si myeolchi deket-deket ama orang seperti itu apa ndak jadi heboh tu sekolah, bisa-bisa ada bunuh diri masal #lebay, hahaha gomawo chingu, jeongmal gomawo~ bener kata chingu! Saia jadi termotivasi karena itu, gomawo nde?

isroie106: hahaha namanya aja ikan pasti seenaknya sendiri! Yak untuk itu kita terus ikuti perjalanan mereka saja, ini uda dilanjut… gomawo reviewnya

dekdes: kesialan apa malah keberuntungan? ini uda dilanjut chingu gomawo reviewnya

abilhikmah: iya hae ntar hyuk aku culik lo? #ditendang ha eke amazon, hehehe si cool uda cinta ama si cute, gomawo reviewnya

Miss Chocoffee:hahaha kapan lagi punya pesuruh yang manis dan imut-imut kayak marmut gitu chingu? ini uda dilanjut gomawo reviewnya^^

Maple fujoshi2309:gomawo chingu uda mau review dari chap 1 #peluk, hihihihi kok chingu sama si kayak saia! saia itu selalu bayangin si hyukma di mv happiness, di pajama, mr. simple atau sorrysorry kyaaaaa waktu itu pasti hyukma manis bingit! haepa aja sampai ndak bisa jauh daei hyukma #lebay, dan gomawo untuk semangatnya di review chap 2 ya chingu ^^ ini uda dilanjut kok

URuRuBaek: benarkah? benarkah? dibilang keren saia jadi salting hehehe, gomawo reviewnya chingu

eunhaejr: hehehe gomawo, ini uda dilanjut kok... gomawo reviewnya

reiasia95: itulah nasib si perfect dengan trouble maker -_- waaaa uda setingkat dewa apa chingu? omo, ini uda dilanjut kok? gomawo reviewnya

Reezuu608: hahaha namanya aja si haek pastinya cuma buat modus, eum tapi memanfaatkan juga si~~~ tapi karena si hyukma itu polos, baik hati, ramah, rajin menabung dan pinter pastinya dia ndak bisa membalas si ikan itu! hehehe ini uda dilanjut, gomawo reviewnya

ayyaLaksita: sibum? ada kok chingu, kan nanti couple yang ditampilkan haehyuk, kyumin, kangteuk, hanchul, sibum, zhoury jadi pasti ada... cuma masih lama hehehe gomawo reviewmya

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: #sembunyiin hae dalam almari, kan bener chingu~ namanya aja pingin mengamankan keadaan jadi bingkisan-bingkisan mencurigakan harus di lihat dulu #tampang wajah polos hehehe... si kyu uda terpesona ama ke cutean bunny man hehehe gomawo reviewnya

hilallia: huwaaaaa #peluk, chingu suka ceritanya? aku jadi senang~ syukur kalau begitu ^^ ini uda dilanjut chingu... terus untuk motivasi chingu buat saia, gomawooo saia bener-bener seneng baca itu. sampai sekarang pun saia akan pegang kata-kata dari chingu! "jangan terlalu memusingkan komentar negatif karena belum tentu dia bisa melakukannya! yeeee gomawo chingu, gomawo #bow

ren: hehehe gomawo chingu~ iya mulai sekarang saia ndak akan memusingkan coment hanya dari satu orang gomawo nde chingu ^^ waaa itu ide yang bangus chingu, hihihi jadi si hyukma ndak mudah jatuh cinta ama dia! sipp terimakasih banyak

Cho Jisun: waaaa itu dalam proses chingu! tenang pasti jadian kok bukan hanya heboh seluruh siswa bisa terkena asma masal tu sekolah hehehe, gomawo reviewnya ya

nanaxzzz: hehehe tenang chingu review kamu ada kok, makasih ya? ^^, hahaha si hae kan eum modus sekalian mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan khem... sekarang kapan lagi dapet "budak" manis, baik, imut, polos, gratis pula! muehehehehe... kyaaaa! chingu tega si hyukma di perawani (?) kya kya kyaaaaa! tapi bagus juga si idennya, hehehe biar ada asem-asemnya dikit! #tosss, gomawo chingu sarannya

Yaya Saya: hahahaa, gomawo reviewnya ya?

ratu kyuhae:hehehe ndak pa2 chingu, yang penting masih mau menyempatin buat beri saia semangat hehehe! iya namanya aja kena insomnia akut ya jadinya kelelawar pink apalagi dia punya satu rahasia ups... hehehe gomawo review

Lee na: waaaaa gomawo chingu #peluk, gomawo nde? saia akan terus menyebarkan virus haehyuk saia dimanapun kapanpun pada siapapun hehehe gomawo~

ChubbyKyuMinHae: hehehe mian chingu, and gomawo uda mau review dann memberi semangat ama saia! #peluk

NovaPolariself: menderita atau bakalan menguntungan chingu? hehehe~lo bukan bener-bener memalukan tapi sangat imut hehe

azihaehyuk: uda chingu! ini uda dilanjut, gomaawo reviewnya

siti sisun: ya hyukma akan jadi pesuruh kayak baby sister itu! ini uda dilanjut gomawo~

YhaJewel: ini uda dilanjut gomawo reviewnya

haehyuk86: suka? chingu suka ceritanya? kyaaaa gomawo chingu hehehe, jatuh cinta si hehehe menurut chingu sendiri gimana? apa si hae uda mulai ada sinyal cinta?

.

.

.gomawo untuk kalian saia bener-bener seneng ini sampai ngantuk-ngantuk pun saia tahan! pengen cepet-cepet dapet respon review dari kalian lagi, saia juga ndak mau buat kalian menunggu

jadi kalau ada penulisan kata ada yang ndak nyambung saia bener-bener minta maaf, ngantuk ini posisinya-_- ehehehe

akhir kata see you next chap


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble maker vs

Cast:

Lee Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kangin

Leeteuk/ park Jungsoo

Kim Heechul

Tan Hangeng

Synopsis:

Cerita cinta di asrama khusus namja. Si troble maker, Hae dan si Mr. Perfect, Hyuk. Sama-sama terkenal di lingkungan sekolah. bagaimana kisahnya saat dua sifat bertolak belakang ini di pertemukan, setelah dua tahun hanya tahu tanpa bertemu secara langsung? Apakah mereka berdua tahan dengan sifat masing-masing?

Rate T, romantic, friendship, sedikit humor (maybe)

Warning: abal, AU, GJ, amburadul, aneh, BL/yaoi, OOC, EYD berterbaran, dsb

Happy reading~~~

Tidak suka jangan dibaca…

Chapter 4

Minggu pagi yang cerah, tampak Eunhyuk sedang sibuk mengepel lantai. dengan ditemani apron biru dan kain pel yang sekarang menjadi teman sehari-harinya. Dari balik pintu kamar mandi keluarlah Donghae yang hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggang sampai lutut, menampakkan otot-otot kekar yang menambah kesan maskulin didirinya. Eunhyuk yang tidak sengaja melihatnya langsung mengalihkan tatapan dengan wajah merah merona yang imut.

"yaa Lee Donghae! Seharusnya kau langsung memakai baju!" seru Eunhyuk masih dengan menunduk. Jarinya menunjuk Donghae yang malah menyeringai.

"kenapa? Memang ada peraturannya?"

"i-iya! Aku yang buat peraturannya"

"wae?"

"ka-karena, karena…. Kalau memakai handuk air ditubuhmu menetes kemana-mana! Aku capek tahu mengepel seluruh lantai"

"memang aku peduli? Itu sudah pekerjaanmu kan?" kata Donghae sambil mencari baju dilemari. Setelah mengenakan pilihannya, yaitu celana coklat selutut, dan kaos abu-abu namja tampan ini duduk didepan tv. Menikmati roti panggang dan susu putih buatan Eunhyuk.

"aish menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus bertemu namja childish seperti dia?" gerutu Eunhyuk sambil mencengkram kain pelnya. Donghae yang mendengar hal itu malah menyeringai di balik majalah sportnya.

"myeolchi" panggil Donghae. Eunhyuk tetap mengepel lantai. "heh Myeolchi! Monyet bodoh kau dengar tidak?" tidak ada jawaban, Eunhyuk masih berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Sampai garis perempatan terlihat di dahi Donghae. "heh bodoh kau dengar tidak sih?" Donghae yang mulai kesal mendendang pantat Eunhyuk. Membuat si empunya meringis sakit.

"sakit tahu"

"salahmu sendiri! Dari tadi aku memanggil, bodoh!"

"aku tidak merasa kau panggil! Namaku Eunhyuk bukan Myeolchi apalagi monyet bodoh"

"aish, kau mau melawan tuanmu ya? mau fotomu aku buat poster dan terpajang di seluruh Seoul?" ancaman itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk ketakutan.

"a-aniya! jangan lakukan hal itu"

"makanya jangan melawan! Apapun yang aku lakukan itu adalah benar, mengerti?"

"nde, mianhae Donghae" Eunhyuk menunduk, padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat mengutuk namja sok berkuasa ini. Donghae menyeringai lalu mengambil piring rotinya.

"ini! kau terlalu banyak mengoleskan selainya! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak suka manis"kata Donghae santai. lalu kembali membaca majalahnya. "kau tidak baca lembaran itu? Ganti roti yang baru"

"aku tidak mengoles terlalu banyak kok? Lagipula ini kan selai vanilla, tidak terlalu manis juga"

"aku bilang kemanisan, ya kemanisan! Jangan membantah!" kata Donghae sambil melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir. Namja manis ini akhirnya mengambil roti itu dan berjalan kedapur. Satu menit kemudian dia kembali membawa roti yang baru.

"ini rotinya"

"apa begitu caramu menyuguhkan makanan! Membuat orang tidak berselera makan tahu?" kata Donghae tanpa melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah berwajah kesal. Namja manis itu kembali mengambil piring roti dan menyuguhkan dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"ini silahkan makanannya" setelah itu Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae untuk membereskan pekerjaannya.

"heh siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi! Kau tidak lihat disekitar sini masih kotor"

"kotor? tapi aku sudah membersihkan semuanya"

"aku bilang kotor ya berarti masih kotor! Aish… kau itu bisa bersih-bersih tidak sih?" cibir Donghae sambil melahap roti panggangnya. Eunhyuk menghentak-hentakkan kaki lalu kembali mengepel lantai disekitar tempat tv. Donghae melirik dan tersenyum kecil melihat bibir Eunhyuk yang mengerucut itu. "yaa, jangan disana saja! lihat yang ini juga kotor" kata Donghae sambil menunujuk lantai menggunakan kaki kirinya.

"aish… kau menyuruhku membersihkan lantainya! Tapi kakimu tidak bisa diam"

"terserah aku lah! Aku majikannya, jadi apapun yang aku lakukan pasti benar" Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas mencoba meredam kemarahannya. Dan kembali mengepel lantai itu.

Setelah berkutat dengan kain pel selama 2 jam. hingga membuat jari tanganya berkerut, namja manis ini akhirnya dapat beristirahat. Melakukan pekerjaan yang diberikan Donghae ternyata sangat menguras tenaganya. Selalu seperti ini setiap harinya, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit demi sedikit terbiasa.

"heh myeolchi, aku lapar! Siapkan cemilan" kata Donghae dari lantai bawah. Eunhyuk yang berada dilantai atas melirik Donghae yang tengah berkutat dengan gitarnya di tempat tidur.

"bukanya tadi kau sudah makan"

"tadi ya tadi! Sekarang ya sekarang! Aku laparnya sekarang"

"walaupun kau mengatakan hal itu, aku sudah tidak bisa membuatkan apa-apa! persedian bahan dikulkas habis, kantin juga tidak buka pada hari minggu"

"aish… cepat ganti baju!"

"hah?"

"aku bilang ganti baju ya ganti baju! Aku tunggu dibawah" Donghae menaruh gitarnya, mengambil jaket yang tersampir di kursi dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar. Eunhyuk hanya diam ditempatnya sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka.

"aku tunggu 5 menit! Kalau sampai dalam lima menit kau tidak turun, siap-siap saja melihat berita hebohmu di Koran sekolah esok" Donghae kembali menutup pintu. Eunhyuk membulatkan mata dan langsung mengambil baju asal dilemari.

…haehyuk…

"aku sudah siap" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengelap kacamatanya. Donghae meliriknya dan terdiam melihat Eunhyuk. Kaos merah jambu dilapisi jaket lengan pendek warna putih, dan celana jins selutut yang memperlihatkan kulit seputih susu itu. Membuat namja bergummy smile ini tampak jauh lebih manis. Apalagi saat kacamata besar dan tebal itu terlepas. Membuat Donghae dapat melihat mata bulat dan coklat indah itu sekali lagi. Eunhyuk memakai kacamatanya, dan memiringkan kepala melihat Donghae tengah terdiam. "apa aku telat?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sukses membangunkan Donghae.

"lama sekali, kajja" Donghae berjalan lebih dulu dan mengambil mobil bugatinya. Eunhyuk tetap diam ditempatnya memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya hendak dilakukan si namja tampan ini. "ayo! Kenapa malah bengong" kata Donghae sambil membuka kaca mobilnya. Eunhyuk mengerjapkan mata dan langsung membuka pintu mobil.

"memangnya kita mau kemana? setahuku tidak boleh kan keluar sekolah tanpa izin ketua osis" Donghae melirik si namja manis, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya. Membuat Eunhyuk langsung kelabakan dengan rona merah yang sangat tampak dari wajah hingga ke telinga. Dia belum pernah pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang namja. "Do-Donghae…"

'cklik' Donghae memasangkan sabuk pengaman dikursi Eunhyuk. Lalu menyentil dahi si namja manis.

"ikut saja dan jangan banyak bicara!" kata Donghae dengan wajah dingin menakutkannya. Membuat Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengangguk sambil memegangi dahinya yang merah akibat sentilan Donghae.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil putih itu sampai di pusat pertokoan terbesar di Seoul. Eunhyuk kehilangan kata-kata untuk berbicara, dia hanya terus membuka mulut melihat betapa besar dan megahnya tempat itu. Donghae yang melirik namja manis disampingnya ini hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan kembali memarkirkan mobilnya.

"kau tidak mau turun?" tanya Donghae sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Eunhyuk mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan langsung keluar dari mobil. Menyusul Donghae yang sudah berjalan jauh didepan.

Namanya saja Eunhyuk, seramai apapun tempat itu dia masih bisa melihat stan penjual berbagai macam manisan. Dengan melupakan Donghae dan tujuan utamannya kesini, namja manis pemilik gummy smile ini langsung berlari mendekati stan itu. Mata bulatnya tampak berbinar melihat berbagai macam jenis lollipop terpajang di sepanjang etalase. Bentuk-bentuk lucu dari permen coklat, serta untaian-untaian benang tipis dari kembang gula membuat namja bersurai coklat ini tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan "waaaaaa"

"khem" deheman itu bahkan tidak membuat si namja manis menghentikan aksinya. Membuat namja di belakangnya berdecak kesal dan langsung menendang pantat Eunhyuk.

"akh! Appo~ yaaa, kenapa…. oh Donghae"

"sudah puas lihat-lihatnya? Lupa siapa yang mengajakmu kesini?"

"hehehe mianhae" Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. Donghae mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan pergi. Membuat Eunhyuk langsung berlari mengejarnya.

"Donghae mian, jeongmal mianhae~ mianhae~~" kata Eunhyuk sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan. Melihat wajah Donghae yang dingin, membuatnya sangat takut. . "jangan pergi! Jangan tinggal aku disini? aku mohon~ aku tidak bisa pulang nanti, aku tidak tahu tempat ini dan aku tidak membawa uang? sungguh"

"bukan urusanku"

"Donghae~ jebal? Jangan seperti itu? Aku minta maaf, ya? eum aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu"

"apa saja?" tanya Donghae dengan sedikit seringai, yang membuat Eunhyuk meneguk ludah takut.

"eumm…"

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah"

"ah tidak, tidak! Oke, aku janji akan melakukan apa saja! apapun yang kau perintahkan"

"baiklah aku pegang janjimu" Donghae berjalan memasuki gedung besar itu, dan Eunhyuk tetap setia dibelakangnya.

Di tempat lain. Dikamar 2023, tampak seorang namja cantik sedang asik membersihkan kuku sambil menonton tv. Sepertinya apa yang dia lakukan hanya kedok, terbukti dari mata si namja cantik yang terus melihat kesamping. Menatap seorang namja tampan yang sedang asik memasak didapur. Namja itu begitu tampan, dengan permainan pisau dan spatulanya membuat namja cantik itu terpana beberapa saat. Namja yang sedang menggoyangkan penggorengan itu sedikit melirik si namja cantik, membuat namja cantik bersurai coklat sebahu itu langsung menunduk sambil menyibukkan diri dengan kukunya. Namja tampan hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menatap masakannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, namja tampan itu menghidangkan dua piring nasi goreng di meja. Si namja cantik kembali melirik namja yang sekarang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum itu. Dengan malu namja cantik itu kembali menunduk.

"tidak makan?" tanya si namja, setelah sekian lama terdiam. Namja cantik itu tidak menyahut dan masih berpura-pura sibuk dengan kukunya. "aku membuat lebih, kau tidak ingin mencicip masakanku?" tanya namja itu lagi. Si namja cantik tetap diam sambil menggigit bibir bawah.

"jangan sok baik! Kalau ingin makan, makan saja!" kata namja cantik itu pelan tapi masih bisa didengar si namja tampan. Membuat namja tampan bersurai hitam itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hening, hanya ada suara televisi diruangan itu. Hal ini terus berlanjut sampai si namja tampan selesai makan. Dia segera membersihkan piringnya, lalu membawa piring yang masih penuh nasi kedapur. Si namja cantik melihat hal itu, sambil mengelus pertunya yang berbunyi sejak tadi.

'tahan Heenim, tahan! Dia itu hanya namja menyebalkan yang suka mencari perhatian! Aku yakin dia pasti hanya berpura-pura baik! Lagipula dia melakukan itu pada siapapun! Dasar namja murahan!' kata si namja cantik dalam hati.

Kembali lagi pada dua ikan yang saat ini tengah meributkan sekantong apel. Membuat beberapa pengunjung supermarket terheran melihatnya.

"aku bilang beli sekantong saja! nanti beli buah yang lain"

"aku bilang beli sekardus"

"jangan boros-boros Lee Donghae! kau tidak lihat, troli ini sampai penuh dengan barang-barang tidak bergunamu!"

"apa kau bilang tidak berguna?"

"iya memang tidak berguna kan! contohnya ini, kau membeli sosis banyak sekali, kau kira kita akan membuka stan hot dog apa? ini juga, daging segini banyaknya? Bagaimana kalau kita sampai terserang kolesterol?"

"aish, kau itu yang terlalu pelit! Kita kan bisa menyimpannya dikulkas! Apa kau kira aku tidak mampu membeli semuanya?"

"bukan begitu! Aku tidak mau kalau nanti harus membuang makanan! Pokonya aku bilang sekantong, ya sekantong"

"pokoknya tidak ya tidak! Aku bilang sekardus, dan harus sekardus!"

"ugh menyebalkan, dasar namja mirip ikan!"

"apa kau bilang? Dasar namja kurus"

"mwo? siapa yang kurus?"

"kau lah! Lihat tubuhmu, hanya terdiri dari tulang dan kulit! Aku yakin itu semua karena sifat pelitmu makanya gizi ditubuh tidak terpenuhi"

"apa katamu?"

"memang kenyataan kan? kalau kau ingin sehat sepertiku jangan hanya bisa makan manisan, kau juga harus makan makanan bergizi seperti ini"

"dasar menyebalkan! Aku tidak kurus"

"tidak salah"

"Lee Donghae!" kedua namja ini saling tatap sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada. Tiba-tiba ada tiga ahjumma lewat di samping mereka.

"waaa pengantin baru yang romantis ya?"

"mereka pengantin muda yang serasi, hihihi bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil, seperti aku dulu"

"mereka lucu, aku ingin memiliki anak dan menantu seperti itu" pembicaraan ketiga ahjumma ini membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling tatap. Setelah itu mereka membuang muka dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah membayar belanjaan, Donghae langsung berjalan pergi. Tidak menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang saat ini kesusahan membawa begitu banyak kantong kresek.

"Donghae tunggu aku, susah tahu membawa ini" kata Eunhyuk sambil membenarkan letak kreseknya yang hampir jatuh.

"kau yang jalannya lelet! Dasar myeolchi"

"igh, jangan memanggilku seperti itu tahu! Aku punya nama"

"iya namamu myeolchi si monyet bawel"

"Lee Donghae! dasar namja menyebalkan!" Eunhyuk menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Dia terdiam saat melihat gambar strawberry besar di depan café. Strawberry berwarna merah, dengan bintik kuning dan daun kecil diatasnya membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa berpikiran apa-apa selain menatap gambar menggoda itu. Donghae yang sudah jalan jauh didepan menghentikan langkah saat merasakan Eunhyuk tidak dibelakangnya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati namja berwajah manis ini sedang memandang café disampingnya tanpa berkedip. Donghae ikut menatap café itu dan menggeleng karenanya.

"heh sampai kapan kau mau disana! Ingin aku tinggal?" tanya Donghae sambil berkacak pinggang. Eunhyuk segera membulatkan mata dan berlari mendekati Donghae.

Mobil putih itu berjalan pelan disepanjang jalan. Eunhyuk yang memikirkan strawberry di mall tadi memilih diam sambil menatap keluar. Donghae menyetir dengan sesekali melirik namja ini. Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan jalan, dan langsung berteriak saat melewati sebuah taman.

"Donghae, Donghae berhenti!" teriak Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae kaget dan refleks menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"ada apa sih? Kau itu sudah gila ya, teriak-teriak tidak jelas" tanpa menunggu cacian dari Donghae, namja bergummy smile ini keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ketaman. Donghae yang bingung dengan sikap Eunhyuk, memilih berjalan mengikuti Eunhyuk. "kau baik-baik saja kan? heh, myeolchi!"

"huwaaaaa, taman ini masih sama seperti yang dulu"

"hah? Maksudmu?"

"Donghae tahu, dulu setelah pulang sekolah aku sering kemari bersama teman-teman! Bermain, bernyanyi atau melakukan aktifitas untuk menghilangkan penat setelah seharian sekolah" jelas Eunhyuk tanpa melihat Donghae. namja manis ini sibuk melihat sekeliling taman.

"kakak tolong ambilkan bolanya? Boleh?" tanya seorang anak kecil berpipi chubby sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan mata bulatnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah bola bergambar ayam dikakinya lalu mendekati anak itu.

"kau bermain sendiri? Ayo bermain dengan kakak?"

"kakak bukan orang jahat kan?"

"apa wajahku mencerminkan orang yang jahat?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata disipitkan dan mulut mengangga. Anak itu tertawa dibuatnya. "nama kakak Eunhyuk"

"namaku Onew, salam kenal kak" setelah mengelus rambut anak kecil bernama Onew itu, Eunhyuk langsung bermain tangkap bola dengannya. Tidak menghiraukan Donghae yang terus menatapnya dengan wajah cengo.

Tapi, entah setan dari mana, Donghae yang semula kesal malah tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang ceria seperti itu membuat namja bersurai brunette ini terpesona.

"Donghae ambilkan bolanya!" seru Eunhyuk saat bola plastic itu menggelinding di dekat kaki namja tampan ini. Si namja tetap diam sambil menatap bola dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"kalian mau bermain tanpaku?" tanya Donghae sambil memutar-mutar bolanya. Eunhyuk dan Onew tertawa dan langsung memperebutkan bola ditangan Donghae. permainan itu terus mereka mainkan hingga langit berganti warna.

"sampai jumpa kak, terimakasih untuk hari ini" kata Onew sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"sampai jumpa Onew~ lain kali main sama kakak lagi ya?" Eunhyuk terus melambaikan tangan sampai Onew dan ibunya hilang ditikungan jalan. Donghae menggeleng dan menyentil dahi Eunhyuk. Membuat si namja manis kesakitan. "Donghae!" tanpa menunggu protes dari Eunhyuk Donghae berjalan pergi. "Donghae mau kemana? Tunggu aku!"

Setelah mempercepat langkah, akhirnya Eunhyuk dapat menyusul si namja tampan. "Donghae kenapa? Donghae marah? Mian? Aku tidak sengaja, aku refleks menyuruhmu berhenti dan mengajakmu bermain, maaf"

"berisik! Aku jadi semakin lapar" kata Donghae ketus tanpa menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah mengerjapkan mata.

"jadi Donghae diam karena lapar?"

"ya iyalah! Kau lupa aku mengajakmu ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan makanan, kau malah mengajakku bermain! Itu sangat menguras tenangaku, bodoh" gerutu Donghae sambil menyilangkan tangan. Eunhyuk terdiam, lalu menatap sekeliling taman.

"Donghae sekarang ikut aku!"

"heh mau kemana?"

"ikut saja, aku jamin Donghae pasti suka" Eunhyuk menyeret Donghae ke seberang jalan. Tepatnya sebuah kios kecil penjual ramyun.

"annyeong haseyo" kata Eunhyuk setelah sampai di dalam toko. Laki-laki berumur pemilik toko menyahut sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"lho Hyukkie?"

"nde, anyeonghaseo paman"

"duduklah, meja tempat favoritmu masih kosong"

"hehehe nde gomawo" Eunhyuk mengandeng tangan Donghae sampai duduk di meja dekat jendela. Donghae berdecak kesal lalu menatap sekeliling.

"mau pesan apa?"

"seperti biasanya saja, dua mangkok paman, eum… yang satu lebih banyak sayurnya, yang satu tanpa sayur paman"

"oke! Aish… kau itu mau melupakanku yeoh? Tidak pernah datang setelah lulus SMP" kata si penjual sambil mengaduk mienya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku masuk SMA SM paman, jadi sulit untuk bisa keluar lingkungan sekolah"

"benarkah? Kau masuk ke SMA terkenal itu?" tanya si pemilik dengan mata membulat. Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil menyeruput air putihnya. "waaa, itu sekolah sangat mewah! Katanya hanya anak orang kaya yang bisa masuk sana? Benarkan?"

"iya sepertinya begitu"

"tapi aku percaya kau bisa masuk kesana dengan mudah! Kau itu kan tipe siswa yang belajar sangat keras untuk mendapat nilai yang bagus, beasiswa pun tidak ada apa-apanya untuk menghargai kerjamu itu" kata si pemilik, membuat Donghae melirik Eunhyuk dari sudut matanya.

"hehehe paman bisa saja" Eunhyuk tersenyum dengan wajah merah. Si pemilik menghidangkan mie panas di meja Eunhyuk.

"nah ini mienya! Oh iya kau betah kan sekolah disana?"

"tentu saja paman, memangnya kenapa?"

"menurut kabar, sekolah itu sangat keras! Banyak anak-anak orang kaya yang suka menindas orang lain dan tidak segan-segan menjadikannya budak, suka memamerkan kekayaan orang tua serta bertindak seenaknya pada siswa yang lebih rendah dari dirinya, kau tidak bertemu orang seperti itu kan?" tanya si pemilik. Eunhyuk melirik Donghae yang tengah menatapnya seolah berkata, diam dan jangan banyak bicara.

"eum ti-tidak!"

"syukurlah! Kalau kau bertemu orang seperti itu, aku sarankan jangan takut! Hajar saja, atau tidak tendang selangkanganya!" kata si pemilik kios dengan semangat menggebu. Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung sambil mengangguk. Donghae hanya bisa berwajah cengo. "Oh iya, dia pacarmu?" tanya si pemilik sambil menunjuk Donghae yang terus terdiam. Eunhyuk tersedak dan Donghae membulatkan mata karenanya.

"ti-tidak lah paman! Dia, dia.. temanku disekolah"

"oh benarkah? Sayang sekali padahal kalian sangat cocok" kata si pemilik sambil tertawa lebar dan menepuk pundak Donghae sampai namja bersurai brunette ini terdorong kedepan. "hahaha anak muda! kau tepat memilih teman! Walaupun Eunhyuk itu cenggeng, cerewet, dan bawelnya mengalahkan yeoja, tapi dia sangat baik dan penyayang! Kau beruntung bisa berteman dengannya, eum tapi aku jamin tidak lama kau akan jatuh cinta padanya hahaha" si pemilik terus menepuk pundak Donghae membuat Donghae tersenyum dengan terpaksa. "yak karena kalian sudah mau datang, makanan hari ini aku gratiskan untuk kalian berdua! Ayo makan yang banyak? Jangan sungkan, aku akan melayani yang lain dulu" setelah pemilik itu pergi, Donghae melepas senyumnya dan beralih menatap Eunhyuk dengan dingin.

"Donghae… eum…" Eunhyuk langsung menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat aura gelap menguar dari tubuh namja tampan ini. Tatapan itu seperti mengatakan 'kau akan mati karena mengajakku kemari'. Membuat Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil menyumpit mienya. Donghae mengalihkan tatapan pada mie mengepul di mangkok putih itu.

"makanan apa ini? Kau mau meracuniku?" tanya Donghae ketus.

"tidak, kalau aku meracunimu mana mungkin aku juga ikut makan? Ini makanan paling enak di dunia, cobalah? A-aku tidak bohong" kata Eunhyuk takut saat melihat tatapan itu lagi.

"makanan aneh, tidak sehat dan tidak bermanfaat untuk tubuh!"

"eum tapi ini lumayan untuk menganjal perut! Sekali-kali cobalah makanan seperti ini" ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum canggung. Donghae memutar bola mata kesal dan kembali menatap mie kuning, dengan kuah tulang sapi dan potongan daging yang tampak empuk dan berminyak.

"hei bagaimana makanannya? temanmu itu menyukainya kan?" tanya si pemilik dari mejanya. Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum canggung dan melihat Donghae yang tengah menunjukkan wajah kesal. Dia menunjukkan puppy eyes andalan yang sudah dipelajari dari si master puppy alias, Sungmin.

'aku mohon, jebal?' kata Eunhyuk tanpa suara. Membuat Donghae berdecak kesal dan melahap mienya.

"katanya enak sekali paman! Dia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti makan"

"oh benarkah? Hahaha makanlah yang banyak, jangan sungkan"

"gomawo paman" kata Eunhyuk dengan cengiran khasnya. Dia tidak melihat Donghae yang terus menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

'kenapa aku menuruti si monyet ini? Ada apa denganku?' tanya Donghae dalam hati. mereka makan dalam diam. Sesekali Eunhyuk melirik Donghae takut. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang, pikirannya kalut jangan-jangan namja tampan ini marah padanya dan akan membunuhnya sepulang dari sini. Pemikirkan itu membuat Eunhyuk ketakutan dan mempercepat makannya. Donghae yang melihat kelakukan si namja manis dihadapannya hanya mengerutkan alis bingung.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka selesai. Eunhyuk tetap menunduk karena Donghae tetap memasang wajah dingin. Donghae malah menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"heh" panggilnya, membuat Eunhyuk mendongak dan terkejut melihat wajah Donghae yang sangat dekat dengannya. Saking dekatnya bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Wajah Eunhyuk langsung merona, karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa namja manis ini malah memilih memejamkan mata. Donghae tersenyum kecil dan menyentil dahi Eunhyuk sampai merah hingga membuat si namja manis mengaduh dan mengusap dahinya.

"a-appo…."

"kau itu umur berapa sih? Makan masih belepotan, bodoh" kata Donghae sambil memberikan tisu. Eunhyuk mengerjap bingung dan kembali manatap Donghae yang berjalan pergi sambil mengantongi tangan.

…haehyuk…

Heechul berbaring diatas tempat tidur, sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi. Coba saja dia bisa memasak pasti nasibnya tidak akan seperti ini! Dulu masih ada Sungmin yang dapat disuruh tapi sekarang? Bahkan untuk berbicara pada namja itu saja Heechul tidak mau. Namja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan dengan kedok bak malaikat yang baik.

Dia menghentikan aksi 'mari berguling-guling memegangi perut dikasur' saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dari bawah. Dia menoleh, melihat namja tampan bersurai hitam tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Heechul-ssi, aku mau keluar dulu? Mungkin nanti malam baru pulang" kata namja itu. Heechul langsung memasang wajah cueknya dan mengalihkan tatapan. Namja itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan dan berjalan keluar kamar. Setelah mendengar pintu kamar ditutup Heechul kembali melihat kebawah. Dia menghembuskan napas dan memilih turun dari kamarnya.

"sok baik dan ramah! Huh, dasar namja suka mencari muka" gerutu Heechul sambil bejalan ke dapur. Dia melihat persedian makanan dikulkas. "aish, apakah ini nasib orang yang hanya bisa memasak air?" kata Heechul saat melihat bahan-bahan makanan yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia langsung memanting pintu kulkas, lalu berjalan mencari makanan yang lain. Namja cantik ini menatap tudung saji yang ada dipojok meja. Dengan penasaran tinggi dia buka tudung saji itu. Didepannya, tersaji sup kaldu yang terlihat sangat menggiyurkan.

'makanlah jika kau ingin makan? Hangatkan dulu supaya lebih enak' kira-kira seperti itulah isi memo kecil berwarna kuning itu. Heechul terdiam lalu menatap sup itu.

"apa dia sengaja ingin menjebakku dengan kebaikannya?"

Kembali pada pasangan ikan yang saat ini sedang berada dimobil. Mereka berdua terdiam bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya mobil putih itu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Donghae mengerutkan alis saat satpam-satpam muda itu tidak membukakan gerbang untuknya. Tidak kehilangan akal dia menekan klakson keras-keras tapi para satpam masih tidak peduli.

"aish, mereka memang mau main-main denganku!?" geram Donghae. dia keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekati gerbang. "BUKA GERBANGNYA BODOH, KALIAN TIDAK LIHAT AKU HENDAK MASUK?" teriak Donghae, kedua satpam itu saling tatap dengan tubuh gemetar melihat kilatan kemarahan di mata si namja paling berkuasa disekolah itu.

"m-mianhamnidha, tapi ketua osis melarang kami membukakan pintu untuk anda? Mian?" kata salah satu sambil menunduk. Donghae berdecak kesal dibuatnya.

"ketua osis? Huh berani sekali dia?" kata Donghae pelan. Setelah itu dia kembali menatap kedua satpam yang setia menunduk. "kalian memilih, membuka gerbang ini atau melihat surat pemecatan besok?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali kedua satpam ini membuka pintu gerbang itu. Donghae berjalan kembali ke mobil, tapi langsung menghentikan langkah saat mendengar seseorang dibelakangnya.

"kenapa kalian membuka gerbangnya?" Donghae menoleh dan mendapati namja tinggi dengan postur tegap, rambut hitam pendek dan wajah tampan yang berdiri membawa buku kecil tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"ka-kami tidak berani" satpam itu melirik Donghae, membuat si namja bertubuh tegap menatap arah yang sama. Donghae memasang wajah dinginnya. Mereka berdua diam dengan tatapan yang tajam, kedua satpam hanya bisa saling pandang.

"Donghae" suara itu membuat kedua namja ini menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati Eunhyuk yang berdiri disamping mobil. "ada apa?"

Namja berpostur tegap dengan rambut hitam pendek itu terdiam melihat si namja manis. Bibirnya terasa kelu, dan matanya sulit untuk digerakkan sekalipun hanya berkedip.

"tidak apa-apa! masuklah dulu bodoh"

"aish, berhentilah memanggilku seenakmu!" Eunhyuk kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Namja itu tetap diam tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya, membuat Donghae menautkan alis.

"heh, terserah kau itu ketua osis atau apa! tapi kau sudah memulai permusuhan dengan orang yang salah" Donghae kembali kemobil dan melajukan kendaraannya dengan cepat. Namja tinggi berbadan tegap itu tetap diam melihat mobil putih milik Donghae pergi.

'apakah itu kau? Apa akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi disini?'

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong yeorobun~~~

Ketemu lagi sama si author galauan yang suka bermalas-malasan -_- #appan coba'?

Gimana kabar kalian, baik? Hadeh kalau saia harus mengasingkan diri di planet Jupiter dulu waktu hari raya kurban kemarin #takut ikut disembelih~ biasa kan badan ndak bisa dibedaain antara sapi ama orangnya? *pundung

Maaf untuk ketelatan saia mengupgrade semua ff abal-abal saia, mian? #bow Ini karena kesibukan diskola, dan walaaaa~ wifi disini uda ndak bisa buat buka ff? huwaaaa nyesek jadinya

Okelah daripada lama-lama lebih baik bales-bales review:

Ranigaem1: hehehe terpesona kupada pandangan pertama~ #singsong, waaa hyukma uda kayak ikut take me out aja ya disuruh tunjukkan pesona? Hehehe, nde chingu gomawo reviewnya, ini uda dilanjut? Mian lama ^^

LS-snowie: iya donk, ndak Cuma bunga chingu, ff juga bisa ngembang? Hehehe, kalau uri umin itu? Eum~ kelewat polos ndak? Bodoh ndak? Cuek ndak juga? Au ah gimana tu kelinci satu! Tapi yang terpenting chingunya suka part kyumin yeeee#peluk gomawo reviewnya

Dekdes: hehehe iya donk, biar adil chingu jadi harus ketemu atu-atu? Hehehe emang hyukma orang yang paling lucu ama manis kan didunia? Hehehe gomawo reviewnya

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: hahaha suka deh ama chingunya semua couple dikasih coment, gomawo #peluk, iya kalau heechul itu suka tapi ndak suka, kalau umin bantet? O.o omigot si kelinci di bilang bantet? Emang bener si, muehehehehe? Tapi disini apa saia kelewat buat dia polos ya? #garuk idung, kalau hyukma? Hehehe ndak tau jadi keinget pas moment katanya hyukma nangis gegara semua member marah liat dia beli gula kapas terus dia nangis makanya bisa punya inspirasi dari sana chingu, kalau teukyteuky pengen buat character si eomma galak? Masa appa terus yang katanya galak? Hehehe gomawooo reviewnya

Reezuu608: hahahaha ketawa pas baca komennya chingu! Bener hyuk, sakit gigi ntar malah nangis lo? Semua seme modus dong? Atau judulnya diganti si modus aja ya #mikir keras, waaaa si heenim? Masih tanda tanya besar dan infonya saia juga bingung si heenim kenapa #pundung, gomawo reviewnya

Isroie106: waaaa senengnya, saia kira ni ff garing kayak keripik tempe? Moment sungmin ketemu teukyteuky? Oh yang itu? Hehehe padahal adegan selingan chingu, untungnya ada yang suka! tenang chingu chap ini momentnya uda haehyuk semua! Cuma keselip si hanchul dikit biar ndak bosen, maaf ndak bisa updet cepet? Gomawo reviewnya^^

Jiae-haehyuk: maaf chingu kalau ndak sesuai keinginan #bow, saia lagi mencoba membuat all pair, mian? Waaaa chingu suka carakter si hyukma? Hehehe saia uda kepingin beud buat hyukma sepolos mungkin, akhirnya jadi kayak gitu? Kayak real? Bener? #mata berbinar, saia itu juga terinspirasi dari fakta-fakta suju, apalagi pas kejadian hyukma nangis gegara ndak boleh makan kembang gula ama member lain, alhasil dia nangis sambil makan kembang gulanya hehehe suka moment itu! La terus si haepa kan katanya suka makanan sehat, au bingung makanan sehat kayak apa! ya pikiran saia si yang ndak manis hehe ^^ ya namanya aja si ikan modus jadinya kayak gitu? Hehehe gomawo reviewnya chingu, mian telat updet nde?

URuRuBaek: hohoho chingunya suka kangteuk? Oke-oke nanti saia buatkan moment mereka yang banyak oke? Gomawo reviewnya?

Miss Chocoffee: hahaha namanya aja si namja polos? Polosnya sampek ndak ketulungan tu hyukma? Waaaa teukyteuky emang saia bikin sedikit ganas! Kan biar ndak terkesan kayak malaikat terus hehehe? Owh, feelnya Kyumin kurang dapet? Mian chingu, mungkin saia pikirkan ulang nanti #bow, ini uda dilanjut? Mian lama, gomawo reviewnya

Abilhikmah: hahaha namanya aja sama-sama labil, gomawo reviewnya chingu

Eunhaejr: iya ini uda dilanjut chingu, dan jreng-jreng! Chap ini khusus Haehyuk ama Hanchul doang! Walaupun Hanchul hanya selingan semoga ndak mengecewakan? Gomawo reviewnya

Maple fujoshi2309: hahaha kayaknya si gitu? Cinta ampe mati, waaaa ngeri banget namanya hehe? Namanya aja heenim, harga diri kelewat tinggi donk! Hahaha namanya aja tukang tidur? jelas ndak tau apa-apa! kyu si emang dibikin misterius gimana gitu, semoga malah ndak terkesan aneh? Hehehe gomawo reviewnya, pasti saia akan tetap menulis! ^^

FishyHaeHyuk: waaa benarkah seru? Benar? benar? senengnya #peluk, nari-nari ^^ iya saia coba bikin all pair takut si malah jadi aneh tapi ternyata chingu suka? gomawo? Waaaa pairnya kesukaan chingu semua? Hihihi kita sama donk! Iya ini uda dilanjut chingu, mianhae telat updet #bow gomawo reviewnya

Reiasia95: hahaha iya, biar adil diketemuin satu-satu aja! Ini uda dilanjut, mianhae telat? Gomawo reviewnya

Megajewels2312: hahaha kelewat polos si hyukma? Iya chap ini semua moment haehyuk chingu… nde ndak pa-pa, mian kalau kurang berkenan di hati~ saia memang lagi mencoba buat all pair mungkin emang keliatan maksa banget makanya sampai banyak ndak dapet feelnya, mian #bow, gomawo reviewnya

Hilallia: iya, ini berkat semua review dari kalian hehe ^^ iya chap ini semua moment haehyuk, ada hanchul Cuma buat selingan chingu? Waaaa sukses saia buat kyu penuh misteri ama rada angel? Hehehe nde gomawo reviewnya, saia pasti tetap semangat!

HyunkiLee: annyeong Hyun ^^ waaa baru baca ff abal-abal saia? Gomawo nde uda berkenan review dan suka? ya walaupun masih banyak mengecewakan, mian? Ini uda dilanjut, gomawo nde reviewnya

Atiqah elfpumpkin: hehehe nde gomawo chingu #peluk, ini saia pasti tetap semangat! Gomawo reviewnya nde?

Ratu Kyuhae: iya chingu, disini malah ff ndak bisa dibuka dari wifi huwaaa #nangis 7 hari, hahaha namanya aja haehyuk! Hihihi kyu kan ketularan modusnya hae? Memanfaatkan keadaan dan situasi biar bisa deket ama kelinci imut #breakdance ama minimi, hehehe penasaran? Tunggu lanjutannya! Gomawo reviewnya

Lee na: hehehe ini uda dilanjut chingu, maaf telat updet #bow, semoga keparahan si minimi ndak buat feel Kyumin jadi aneh #pundung, gomawo reviewnya chingu

Cho Jisun: hehehe ndak pa-pa chingu, saia juga emang ndak bisa ditebak kapan updetnya hadeh? Waaaa benarkah? Yesss! Ternyata ndak sia-sia bertapa di gurun sahara demi dapet wangsit! Haehyuknya bisa lucu juga, aku kira garing kayak kerupuk #peluk2, ya begitulah di ff ini saia ingin menampilkan karakter2 yang beda-beda? Tapi yah saia berharap supaya ndak jadi lebih aneh? Apalagi Minimi, apa kepolosannya uda kelewatan? Si Kibum? Hehehe kasihan kau nak dibilang jahat, tapi emang bener sih #ditendang bumbum, kangteuk hehehe ini lagi, si teukyteuky pengen saia buat jauh dari kata angel kalau menyangkut f4 jadi kan agak beda gitu? Kalau hanchul tenang chingu dichap ini uda ada hanchul walaupun dikit, gomawo reviewnya

Lee ikan: hahaha gomawo uda mau review chap 1 chingu? ^^ ini uda dilanjut lo? Mian telat updet, gomawo reviewnya ya?

Ren: hahaha walaupun jahat tapi tetep suka? kan bisa jadi gado-gado, romantic-ketus-jahat-peduli gimana gitu hehe, ini uda dilanjut? Mian telat, gomawo reviewnya

Novapolariself: hahaha syukur banyak yang suka kepolosan si hyukma ^^, nde ini uda dilanjut? Mian ndak bisa updet kilat, gomawo reviewnya

Tiwie pratiwierafdie: hehehe senengnya dibilang bagus~~~ hehehe waaaa syukurlah masih ada yang suka sifatnya minimi? Saia kira ndak suka? gomawo #peluk, gomawo juga reviewnya ^^

Namakichan: gomawo namakichan uda review chap 1, waaa bang kuda pasti muncul kok tapi ndak sebagai f4! Biasa la, pengen buat ff yang berbeda makanya si wonwon ndak saia jadikan f4 hehe dan kalau soal orang ketiga eummm ndak menutup kemungkinan jabatan itu tetep di pegang si wonwon heehehe-_-, waaa bener tambah seru? Gomawo~ si misterius kyu dan si tukang tidur min! hanchul emang satu kamar makanya si chulie agak gimana gitu ama namja cina hehe, waaa Namaki suka potonya? Saia juga suka adegan itu! Saia sampai senyum-senyum sendiri ngebayangin kalau ada sungguhan! Gomawo reviewnya? Salam Haehyuk shipper!

.

.

.gomawo semua yang uda menyempatkan review ff saia? Semoga keterlambatan saia updet ini tidak menyurutkan kalian untuk membaca ff abal-abal saia ini? Saia mohon review kalian, karena itu bener-bener berguna bagi saia ^^

Akhir kata see you next chap~


End file.
